Something Wicked
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: Fiore's is a destiny set in motion at the moment of her birth and is forever intertwined with one man. It's a destiny that could bring about destruction if they should ever be together. Growing into a strong beautiful woman with mysterious powers she ventures to Asgard where she meets a familiar face. With something wicked drawing near what fate is in store for them?
1. Dreams Bring Me Closer

The palace of Asgard gleamed in the fading golden light of day. Its high towers reaching up toward the infinite sky above that no matter the time of day seemed to glow with the light of all the realms beyond. The city surrounding the palace was safe and quiet, oblivious to the heat of battle taking place just beyond its gates. The Rainbow Bridge reached out into the infinite space meeting the lookout where the ever watchful eyes of Heimdall kept watch. The glassy bridge rumbled, shaking at the mighty force that slammed into its smooth glimmering surface.

Suddenly there was a shatter, an explosion of glass like fragments burst into the sky as the bridge disconnected completely from the lookout. Large pieces of the once majestic sight disappeared, lost and forgotten into the space beyond the realm of Asgard, yet two lone figures remained afterward. One held tightly to the golden staff as his body hung precariously from the bridge ready to fall into nothingness. The other figure remained safely on the bridge holding the staff that kept the second man anchored to what remained of the bridge.

Their faces were obscured. Their bodies were both tall and handsome yet so different from the other. One was muscular and fair and the other lean and dark. There was something strange. Even in that moment she could feel it- a strange connection that was pulling her in- telling her something that she couldn't quit hear.

What was it for? Who was it for?

Even as those questions flitted through her mind something new ripped through her, a dark foreboding that stole her breath and sent cold chills running along her spine. It was then that she saw it. Watching from her post she saw the black hole form, ripping itself into existence and pulling everything nearby to it with a force that was difficult to resist.

Fiore watched as the dark faceless man seemed to slip; his precarious grasp of the staff unable to resist the pull of the black hole. She felt her heart stop, her lungs burning for breath as she was unable to do anything but watch. Pain ripped through her, tearing at her heart. It was unfathomable, leaving her gasping, her legs weak and barely able to hold her slight weight. Yet, she did not fall or rather she could not move. She wanted to reach out- to help him- to save him- to hold him. Despite that driving need to go to him- she could not.

Without another option her discolored eyes looked back to the bridge watching anxiously as his body drifted quickly toward the oblivion that waited within the blackness drawing him in. Any chance of rescue was hopeless. He was there and yet he was already lost to them. Unwilling to take this Fiore called out, her arms reaching for him uselessly- her voice little more than a soundless echo across the endless distance of space.

Fiore woke with a start as the dream's hold on her mind snapped instantly as she came awake. Her breathes were labored as she pushed the heavy mass of red hair from her face. She forced herself to take deep calming breathes to sooth her racing heart back into a normal pace. From beyond her open window a light summer breeze ruffled her curtains providing a much needed dose of coolness against her burning skin.

What was it that had awoken her so suddenly?

A dream? A nightmare?

She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it was infinitely important for her to remember. Or rather that there was someone important…Yet, try as she might her foggy mind could not picture the contents of the dream. Many nights she had awoken in the same way with the same feeling that there was something she was forgetting. And every night she knew there was someone who she was forgetting—a face, so precious and beyond important. But try as she might the image slipped through her fingers like grains of sand in a hourglass.

With sleep seeming so far out of her grasp Fiore pulled herself from the comfort of her bed and on bare feet she walked to the window. The cold of the polished stone beneath her feet didn't affect her in the least. Her strange affinity for the cold always seemed to concern her parents. Many times growing up they had told her to conceal her draw to the cold and snow, and all that it entailed.

She never listened. Even now the memory of her childhood of sneaking out of her bedroom window at night barefooted to play in the snow of the cold Asgardian winters still burned brightly in her memory. She loved it, the rush it could provide or even the calm. It invigorated her, made her feel strong. To her it was beautiful- the magic she could create in the pure white frozen crystals. She couldn't understand their fears of her power, not when magic was far from being considered strange in Asgard. Many times she had been told it was her inability to control a power she did not understand that was the cause for concern. As a child she had believed them, but as she grew into her teen years the control she managed to wield over her power only proved them all the more wrong.

Even so, to Fiore she felt there were powers much more spectacular than her own. She had heard great stories of the sorcery of the Prince Loki. Her own magic would seem nothing compared to the well-practiced powers of the Prince.

What made her powers so different?

When it came to the powers that her parents were aware of that is.

There were powers that she wielded that were unknown even to her parents. As a child they had not manifested. It was not until her late teens when they had first began to appear. In times of stress, fear or sorrow they had appeared in a strong uncontrolled burst- blocking out the light.

At the time she had feared the strange uncontrolled powers. The inability to control them had been her fear. The darkness that the ability brought was the opposite of the beauty and light she felt with her powers of ice. These powers were dark and foreboding, created from the darker thoughts and emotions that lingered deep within her. After that first experience, wallowing in darkness and the sadness of being left behind Fiore had refused to give into the same emotions again. Instead she had wandered away everyday for weeks on end until she had felt she had truly stamped those dark unnerving powers down.

They were all but forgotten now. Locked deep within where they were to never be accessed. There seemed to be no reason to inform her parents of such.

Sighing at the calming breeze of the cool night she closed her eyes and simply took in the sounds of the night. Crickets chirped and the breeze ruffled through the delicate leaves atop the high reaching trees. The moon and stars above made the velvet sky glow with silver light that left the world beyond the window in a sleepy calm. With the pounding of her heart at last subsiding Fiore opened her eyes gazing out into the night.

In the distance she could see the palace standing tall well above the trees that surrounded her home and the walls protecting the city. She had never truly stepped foot into the city nor had she ever even stepped foot beyond the forest's edge to gaze directly upon the gates guarding the city itself. Her parents had been adamant about her remaining at home while her nanny, governess and mother took charge in instilling within her all the knowledge required of being a lady.

Soon she would venture there, to that towering palace of gold that glowed brightly in the distance. It's golden towers seemed to shine with an otherworldly light when touched with the silver of moonlight. Soon she would take her place there; the very one that had been decided for her since her infancy. Her parents were well placed in Asgardian society, particularly within the palace court—her mother being a hand maiden to now deceased Queen Frigga and her father a Captain of the guard. Their presence within the palace had always made Fiore question her absence from the court. It all the stranger to her—even more so considering the fate that awaited her.

All her life it had seemed as if she had been born and bred to end up there. It had been decided in her infancy when she had been oblivious to the decisions being made for her. It did not matter if it was what she chose or wanted for herself even when she became old enough to realize what those decisions met for her personally. It was a business deal, a transaction to be made and completed.

Her parents loved her, of that Fiore had never had any doubt. Even so, when she had reached her teen years and began to question her life—her inability to venture beyond the forest, to visit the city, her future role in the palace or even the power that coursed through her without rhyme or reason they told her nothing. She had never understood anything and her parents seemed unable to give her the answers that she sought.

The only answers of life beyond the forest she had even received were the stories the boy had once told her. Fiore smiled at the memory of her strange mysterious friend. It had been several years since he had last appeared before her.

She was eleven years old on that particular day when she had once against snuck from the confines of her home to venture alone into the woods to explore. Without her parents or governess there to reprimand her Fiore freely exulted in her magic, marveling at the beauty of each frozen fractal she could create with frost and snow. Distracted by her own enjoyment of the beauty of her magic a smooth voice interrupted her solitude startling her. So startled by the unexpected voice a burst of snow shot from her fingers settling over him with his own startled 'oomph' with the unexpected weight of the snow on his shoulders. Her reaction had been well warranted. After all it wasn't a normal occurrence to find an unfamiliar face wandering so far from the city, let alone a child.

Although, taking a moment to examine the strange boy Fiore figured him to not be much older than herself but his tall lanky form made him seem far less a child. That same tall lanky but developing muscular form made it necessary for her to tilt her head back in order to meet his eye.

His emerald eyes watched her as keenly as she watched him, almost more intently. His searching gaze somehow made her all too aware of how odd she must look with her wild red hair and its natural white streaks covered in ice and snow or her mis-colored eyes of gold and green. Much to her profound embarrassment she felt a faint tint of burning red across her pale cheeks at his annoyingly composed perusal of her person. It did not help her embarrassment that she could not deny how impossibly handsome the older boy was.

Fiore marveled at the deep rich raven shade of his hair that contrasted so greatly against the natural paleness of his skin. But it was his eyes such a deep shade of green that when reflecting the light of the snow and seemed to turn a eerie shade of teal blue that she marveled at. The intensity of his gaze seeming so beyond his years left her weak kneed.

It wasn't until she realized she had been starring at the attractive boy that she forced her attention on to other things- like his presence there.

"What are you doing in my woods?!" she had childishly demanded her ire only rising when the boy merely laughed at her.

"Your woods?"

"Yes," she stubbornly insisted crossing her arms over her flat chest in a childish gesture of stubbornness.

"These woods are of Asgard are they not?" he questioned, a smirk curling mockingly at the corner of his pale lips.

"Yes," Fiore replied suddenly uneasy of where he was leading their conversation but even so refused to back down.

"And Asgard belongs to a king does it not?" he went on questioning her and beginning to circle her as his eyes continued to watch her each and every reaction.

"Yes," she replied again more steadily now in her pure drive to appear strong and undeterred by his questioning. "But I live here," Fiore shot back as if that answered everything. "And I know for a fact you do not," she added for good measure.

The boy laughed coming to stand still directly in front of her as he once more forced her to tilt her head back in order to meet his gaze.

"Do you now?" he asked clearly enjoying getting a rise out of her.

"Who are you?" Fiore demanded refusing to continue buying into his ribbing only to merely receive sober laugh in return.

"No one of importance," the boy sobered ever so slightly as he answered.

Even at a young age Fiore was no fool and could recognize evasion when she saw it. To many they may not have noticed his slight pause before he had given his answer. Even in wearing civilian clothes she could see that his outfit was still of great quality, telling her that he was at least of some importance- somewhere- where ever he had magically appeared from.

"Your magic is quiet beautiful," he suddenly spoke clearly attempting to avoid the direction she had begun leading the conversation.

Normally, Fiore would refuse to let her questions go unanswered but the sweet sincerity she heard in those few short words left her speechless.

"Watch this," he smiled taking advantage of her speechlessness.

And with those words the boy had sent her snow dancing in a small blizzard before forming into a burst of colorful butterfly wings that fluttered around them like a whirlwind. Any attempts at appearing sober disintegrated. Fiore laughed in delight as the delicate silken wings tickled her cheeks as the tiny creatures flew past while a single one landing a top her head.

"Beautiful!" she squealed in delight as she attempted to catch one of the winged insects in her hands before they disappeared into the sky.

"Not many would think so," was the sober straight answer she received.

All the delight vanished from Fiore's face instantly as she turned back to the boy, all the beauty of the butterflies suddenly forgotten. The handsome pale yet dark features were no longer smiling or joking but instead set in a look of dark foreboding, a darkness that seemed impossible for someone as young as he was. Their gazes met, understanding instantly so much more about each other than they had perhaps ever shared with another.

Looking at him in that single instant, Fiore felt an undeniable connection to this nameless boy.

That had been the first day she knew she was not alone.

Fiore fell out of the long ago memories smiling ever so slightly at the pleasant emotions they stirred within her. The boy had been her first real friend- the first person to seem to openly accept and encourage her magic. Their first meeting was not their last as they met several times after that, playing and practicing their magic, unseen within the sanctuary of the forest. For years they met in secret yet not once had he shared his true name with her. At first Fiore had been able to ignore the not knowing yet as she grew there became no denying she had the ever increasing desire to know him more.

She knew of his power. She knew he was incredibly smart and gifted in academics. She knew he was trained for battle but lacked the pure drive of a warrior. She knew his favorite book and color. She knew he had a brother and was often seen as an outcast amongst his family. She also knew he enjoyed tricks and was a fairly gifted liar- a skill which much to his annoyance seemed oddly ineffective on her when he had attempted to pass off his name as Fenrir and she had boldly stated he was lying.

It was his eyes that gave him away. His whole body could lie and his lips and mind but his eyes held a kindness that could not be belied by tricks and falsehoods. He had spoken many times of his family and she could hear the bitterness dripping within the words of a boy who only wanted to be seen by those surrounding him. Yet even as he would speak the words Fiore could see the clear love and longing that was there in his eyes just as clearly as she saw the pain that lingered there when he would claim to feel indifferent to the very indifference he was shown.

Even without knowing his true name Fiore accepted that if only to continue spending time with this strange yet fascinating boy.

As a child she had harbored a rather intense crush on the mysterious boy and as she grew she had begun to attempt to gain his attention- for him to see her as something more than the child she no longer was.

She could still vividly remember one such attempt that had ended so horribly her dignity simply wished her to forget. She had tried in vain to wear the rogue and colored shadow on her eyes as her mother and other ladies of the city did.

It had been all to impress him.

Instead upon his arrival for their usual meeting she had looked more like a palace jester than a elegant Lady. His laughter had brought tears to her eyes her as stiff shoulders shook in the effort not to cry. As if realizing her upset he had quickly sobered and kneeled down in front of her.

"I much prefer natural beauty," he spoke kindly removing the misplaced make up with a simple wave of his hand.

With those words Fiore felt her heart flutter wildly- or perhaps it had stopped all together- she was unsure as her entire world focused on 'him' in that moment. That day he had brought with him the most beautiful shawl she had ever seen. The shawl was made from the softest cotton she had ever felt its deep purple hue rivaling the purple shades of sun set.

"A gift for the birthday girl," he smiled holding out the delicate fabric to her as her fingers reached out to trace the nearly invisible yet intricate design emblazoned around its edge. In the light of day Fiore could see the small shimmer of purple thread that created the pattern of individual snowflakes. The thoughtfulness of the gift nearly left Fiore breathless. Added the thrill was that he had even remembered the date after her off handed remark several weeks ago.

It truly was beautiful.

"I am not a girl," Fiore reprimanded even as she took the shawl from him and wrapped the delicate fabric around her shoulders like a cloak.

"Excuse me," he chuckled indulging her with a whispered, "My lady."

Fiore saw it again that day- something new gleaming within his emerald eyes. Like a spark of hope lighting within the dimness. Yet, just as quickly as it had appeared it once again blinked away.

That had been their last meeting. She'd been sixteen, nearly the woman that she had demanded to be called. Fiore could still remember her excitement wearing the new dress her mother had made for her- a deep shade of blue with purple trim at her request after 'he' had off handedly made mention of how well those colors looked on her. She had taken special care to wrangle her wild hair into a lady like coiffeur and draped the shawl he had gifted her around her shoulders keeping it in place with a jeweled ice crystal pin at her right shoulder. However, the excitement had quickly vanished as the day wore into night and there remained no sign of him.

The next day she returned to wandering the forest hoping he would show and every day following for the next week until finally she accepted that for whatever reason he would no longer appear. If she had not known him to be real his disappearance from her life as suddenly without their seeming to be a reason would have left her questioning the reality of him. Yet, she knew him with her entire soul. She had listened to him as he had listened to her. He had been her nameless friend and she had been his. Fiore knew him to be real.

That was also the night that she did not speak of to her parents. It was the night when in anger and sadness at being left behind by the only friend she had ever known her emotions carried away her powers, unleashing them with an uncontrolled fury on the surrounding vegetation of the forest. The night became pitch- even the stars and moon and disappeared from existence. The shadows of the forest melded together into one, creating a blanket that wrapped around her like a cage, suffocating her.

Darkness surrounded her- filled her- suffocated her. It frightened her.

Once her tears had been shed and she forced herself to control her shaking body the darkness seeped away, becoming night once more- shimmering stars and all. Whatever that power had been it had not been the only uncontrolled happening of that night. With the darkness under control Fiore had diligently ensured that every ice crystal had melted away as to not leave any sign of her outburst behind for her parents to possibly find. There was no need to give them yet another reason to keep her locked inside.

That had been the one and only time her normally well controlled power had gotten out of hand.

As she continued to watch the world outside her window the shadows created by the moonlight danced across the grass Fiore began to feel a sense of certainty that soon she would find her answers. Her finger reached out lightly skimming the glass of the window. The instant her skin touched the glossy surface frost blossomed across the glass, the pure white frozen fractals gleaming brightly in the silver glow of the moonlight. Anyone who looked closely at the frosted pattern would see the image of the rainbow bridge and the faceless men who still haunted her hazy memory.

Whatever the dream was telling her—the message that even now seemed to keep itself from her—it was drawing closer. Of that, at least, she was certain. And she was even more certain that she would find it there- in Asgard.

With one last deep sigh Fiore turned away from the window and returned to her waiting bed. Even as she pulled the soft cotton sheets around her body her mind continued to whirl with the questions that had never been answered, anxiously awaiting the answers that she felt drawing ever closer. Before finally drifting back to sleep Amora saw the unseen face once more the dark yet pale features seeming oddly familiar to her sleep laden mind.

AN: You have no idea how good it is to write again! I will forewarn this is more of an intro chapter. I am still figuring out where I want to take this fic—well I do know I am just working where I will start it out. I am thinking of picking up at the end of Thor 2 with maybe a few changes to the movie plot line (the end in particular…to make it work) and I will be going with the Collector plot line along with perhaps some appearances by Hel and definitely the Norns. Spoiler to anyone who hasn't seen—Loki pulled the quietest coup ever without anyone even noticing! Sorry but you will have to know that if you read—because that is not what I am going to be doing.

I would also like to point out before I get some reviews that may state such- I am aware of how oddly similar Fiore (Fee-or-ey) is to Elsa from Frozen. Completely unintentional as I came up with the background and power for Fiore well before I finished my previous Loki fic.

Also you may notice if you are reading this again….I re-vamped this chapter to make it better but also more sutiable for what I have planned next. That includes re-naming my OC which I wasn't getting into Amora as a name. Fiore is just more interesting sounding and fun- and fits better in the world.


	2. Everybody Lies

'We do what we have to when we fall in love. We say what we need to get out when it's not enough. Whether it's to yourself, or lookin' at someone else. Everybody lies, lies, lies. It's the only truth sometimes. Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find or buried deep inside. Everybody lies. Just being honest, we're playing for both sides. It's easy to deceive but it's hard when the trust that's broken is mine. For better, or for worse, for the happy, for the hurt. Everybody lies, lies, lies. It's the only truth sometimes. ' - Jason Walker (Everybody Lies)

The day had arrived- her twenty first year. It was the year that marked her descent into womanhood and the time when she would finally experience life beyond the confines of her forest home. Yet, she would simply be trading the constraints of one life for another she had not chosen for herself. Following her mother as they traveled in heavy silence Fiore fiddled idly with the seam of the shawl she had draped over her hair as a hood. She looked into the distance at the castle walls seeming ever more looming as they drew nearer.

Once she had dreamed of what it would be like to step foot within the streets of the bustling city of Asgard but not for the reasons she was now finally being allowed to travel there. Now, as they drew closer she resisted the intense urge to run- to refuse the life she did not chose- yet how could she refuse the law of the Allfather? It was treason and even if she were able to escape it would be her parents that would suffer the consequences of her actions.

For this particular occasion she had been dressed in her best clothes suited for travel although their intricate embroidery at the sleeves and the silken purple and silver material right down to the coiffeur her mother had insisted taming her usually free flowing hair into seemed far too fine for trekking through the forest.

Sighing, Fiore looked up at the looming walls as each step she made closer she became ever more aware of how it seemed her lot in life to never be free. All she ever knew was confinement. It was everything she was and everything she didn't want to be.

She was power that was not welcomed- powers that were kept hidden- a childhood hidden away from the world- and a future chose for her.

That was her life.

The gates that suddenly seemed to appear before them opened wide- seeming like prison gates ready to welcome their newest inmate. Taking one last steadying breath Fiore steeled herself as she followed her mother through the gate. For a moment the bustling action of the city eased her displeasure in the situation. The sounds of more people than she had ever seen in her lifetime as they went about their lives fascinated her. Pulling the shawl tightly around her face Fiore followed her mother's lead as she wove a path through the crowd trying her best to not get distracted by all that was taking place around her.

Suddenly she stopped, her mother continuing to move down the street disappearing into the crowd. Emotions ran rampant and thoughts raced. They all swirled wildly together until they came to a sudden halt. Then there was only one emotion- one thought. Freedom- her one wish. The same thrill each visit from 'him' had elicited within her. It was something that she vowed to feel once more, if only for a few hours before returning to the reality that lay before her.

Taking one last look at the retreating back of her mother who had yet to take note of her absence Fiore made her decision. In a moment of willful defiance she stepped out of the street to melting into the crowd in search of an escape route. Her steps were hurried as her body wove through the crowded street as she attempted to put enough distance between her mother and herself. Once she felt safely away Fiore paused carefully readjusting her shawl atop her head. Although she knew that no one would recognize her; the strange coloring of her hair and eyes easily stood out amongst a crowd and would only make it easier to track her down once her mother took notice of her absence. Ensuring that the hood was secured by the jeweled pin at her shoulder she took a breath looking out into the bustling market that awaited her.

This time she stepped out into life unrestrained for the first time. Fiore found herself wandering for well over an hour growing more at ease in her exploration. Every so often the shock that she had not yet been discovered filtered through her mind- the worry little more than a fleeting thought in the face of living life.

For whatever reason a building tucked away in a far corner of the city suddenly caught her attention from a distance. It's plain walls were a stark contrast to the polished surfaces of the rest of the city yet, its starkness made it seem formidable. Curious, Fiore began to wander away from the streets of the market toward that very building- feeling herself be drawn there by some invisible force. As she drew closer it was not lost on Fiore that the crowd seemed to quickly diminish until she was all that remained wandering the street. Even the houses lining the street had ended several blocks behind her. Her curiosity only peaked further as she finally reached the mysterious building finding its doors under guard.

_A prison?_

Fiore momentarily questioned what it was that could have possibly drawn her to such a place while another part of her paused warning her to turn and walk away. Even so the inexplicable pull she felt was impossible to ignore. Decision made she looked about searching for any possible way into the building. Silently she wove her way through the shadows of the walls that surrounded the building making her way toward the beckoning door.

As she moved closer she couldn't help but think that something was here- something she had to see- something she had to find- something oddly familiar.

Drawing closer she was now close enough to reach out and touch the guard standing watch closest to her hiding spot. Keeping to the shadows Fiore waited for her moment to move. Stepping behind them she, for the first time, praised her short stature for making it possible for her to go unnoticed as she stepped through the door. Once safely through the threshold a deep exhaling breath she hadn't known she'd been holding nearly doubled her over. The adrenaline from the risk nearly sent her heart into an attack.

Taking a brief moment Fiore forced herself back under some semblance of control. Without a second thought to turning back before she went any further she began her trek down the hall. The halls were long and winding making it easy for someone unfamiliar with them to become lost, yet, Fiore walked on relying on the strong pull she felt from somewhere nearby to lead her where she needed to be. On her way she passed many halls containing large holding cells glowing with energy that kept the criminals within contained. She moved freely in the along the side halls the guards focusing their attention on the halls and cell blocks containing prisoners.

Fiore traveled deeper into the prison feeling herself growing closer with each step. She didn't know what, but there was a strange unsettling familiarity that felt like a noose constricting around her heart. It was pain- but there was more- something she had only felt once before, yet she could still not place it. As she continued to explore Fiore took note of the halls of holding cells began to diminish in number the further inward she went. Suddenly her feet stopped, standing directly in front of a threshold of one of the last halls connected to the main hall. Glancing in she counted the cells, they were much fewer in number compared to the overcrowded cells she had passed to get there. The guards were absent as if none would think anyone uninvited would ever make it so far pasted their watch. Their concentration was completely on the halls at the front of the compound and the prisoners there. After all, the cells were nearly impenetrable from the inside. Any who touched the gleaming glow would instantly regret doing so as the skin would burn instantly as if splashed acid.

The isolation of these particular cells could only mean one of two things- either they were of little consequence or they were the most dangerous and if that were the case then the power being filtered into their prison walls would only be that much more powerful, making it even more impossible to escape. It would at the very least explain why the guard concentration was so lacking in that area of the compound as they watched the lower powered cells that were fuller and the exit for the possibility of escape or even invasion.

Fiore spent a brief moment questioning what could have possible brought her here of all places, trying to convince herself to turn back one last time. Quelling the growing apprehension she stepped into the lighted hall. Silently in hopes to remain unnoticed she walked eying the figures within each glowing cell. They paid her no mind as they continued their agitated pacing, yet, several gazes followed her, likely unused to the presence of a lone woman wondering their cell block. Unnerved by the cruelty of their gazes Fiore unconsciously lifted her hand to her shawl once again drawing comfort from its soft familiarity as she adjusted it once more to ensure her face went unseen by them.

Growing frustrated she quickened her pace, her mind racing in search of reasons as to why she was there but having yet to find one. As she finally reached the end of the hall her feet came to a stop before the last of the cells lining the right side of the hall. Unlike the others this cell was nearly empty holding within it bedroom furniture as if attempts had been made to make the cell seem as homey as possible- an odd courtesy for a prisoner. Yet, she could not see anyone within the cell itself. Confused at the idea that someone could go unseen in such a open space that made hiding impossible Fiore stepped up to the room's edge for a closer look.

A moment later a tall figure suddenly appeared seeming to melt into existence like a mirage. So startled by the unexpected appearance Fiore flew backwards away from the cell her arms flaying uselessly to catch herself even as she landed harshly on her backside against the stone floor the painful jolt eliciting a yelp of pain from her. Groaning where she had landed a loud husky laugh filled the air from the cell before her. The oddly familiar sound sending shivers coursing through her. Annoyingly, Fiore felt a blush of embarrassment from the situation rush across her cheeks. Mashing down the embarrassment she indignantly got to her feet brushing herself off as she turned to give the criminal a piece of her mind. However useless it was at the very least it would provide some sort of balm to her hurt pride. Yet, as she made to speak the words died on her tongue leaving her speechless and staring wide eyed at the figure standing before her.

Despite the years that had passed between them Fiore would have recognized him. He had not changed overly much. He was perhaps slightly taller and his hair longer falling in slight waves about his shoulders. He had grown into his tall lanky form much more since then as well. The lankiness belying the firm muscles and deadliness of a warrior that she knew lurked beneath the surface- perhaps all too close to the surface. While his current situation seemed to leave him a little worse for wear his presence remained commanding.

It was his eyes that gave him away. Eyes that were set in a face much more handsome with age its sharp features and lips that had so often been curled in mischief she remembered all too well. She would recognize their emerald brilliance anywhere having seen them many times in her dreams just as she remembered them- so often looking at her with laughter, kindness and at times she had even hoped for love. She even remembered them in all the ways he had likely thought he had never allowed her to see- the bitterness, the jealousy and the pain of being wanted and accepted. It had truly been his eyes that had always given him away every time they had spoken.

His eyes watched her full of disdain and annoyance at her very presence as he remained solidly composed and unphased on the surface- like ice. Her silent gawking as she stood frozen in place only seemed to annoy him all the more as he finally spoke.

"As I highly doubt by the looks of you this is not where you belong. What stroke of idiocy possessed you to come here?" he sneered coldly looking her up and down as if she were a bug to be squashed beneath his foot.

It was then that Fiore was finally snapped out of her shock. His smooth as silk like voice suddenly knocked her back into action. Realizing he had no idea who she was Fiore did not answer with words but instead took a deep fortifying breath her hands lifted slowly lowering the hood the shawl had created from her head. With the covering gone her hair and face finally became visible to the man standing before her. Her eyes lifted to meet his with unwavering steadiness.

In that moment she saw a spark of recognition flit across his face before it was gone in an instant once more becoming as impenetrable and unreadable as ice.

"Fi," the name fell from his lips as if it were little more than a statement of fact. Yet, the use of the nickname he had once used for her rather than her full name had not gone unnoticed by her. She wasn't even sure if he had even realized he had used the old endearment he had used. Even if he had not the single word was enough to send her heart fluttering just as it always had. Only this time it was different- this wasn't a boy's voice but a man's.

At the same time much to her annoyance another pleased shiver went down her spine at the sound of his voice speaking her name reminding her of feelings that had never really faded- and the childish dreams that had been dashed at his disappearance. Even so the single word also managed to remind her that even after all these years his true name remained a mystery to her.

Is this what had happened? Had he been here? What had he done to end up here?

The question was made all the more unnerving by the fact of where they currently were. What had he done to end up in the deepest most inescapable cells reserved for the highest and most dangerous class of criminal? It made little sense. The boy- the man, she had known was lost and wanting but this was not the result she had ever expected to one day come across.

Fiore met his gaze searching for the answers she knew he would never give. Looking back at her she once again saw so much that he would never speak. His eyes belying all that his icy demeanor strove to keep hidden. He was just shocked and lost for answers in her presence as she was in his, she could see it in his eyes as he watched her.

There was shame, hate and the same bitterness that had always been there as well. The hardness born of all those swirling emotions had only deepened since their last meeting beginning to reflect outwardly on his person. And just as she had then she wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort him, and to make him see beyond all the pain he kept inside- to show him that no matter what he thought that he was loved and accepted. Despite knowing where they were, where he was, it did nothing to change the way she felt.

Confusion filled Fiore as she attempted to silently reconcile so much within her, the outside betraying the turmoil taking place within. She saw herself as a child befriending the mysterious boy who showed her kindness and friendship when she had none. She saw herself growing up to feel more deeply for the boy who had become a man. She saw all the stories and secrets shared. She saw the happiness, love and pain. She saw it all and knew it was real. She saw it now and knew in her heart that nothing had changed. Memories were difficult to forget but feelings that had burrowed deep were even more difficult.

Looking at him now- at how far he fallen from what she had once known him to be Fiore wanted to tell herself things had changed. But she couldn't. Standing before him now looking at where he was changed nothing. The years and all the questions had changed absolutely nothing for her. And just as it always had it was his eyes that made her sure of that.

"Can I assume a wedding will soon take place?" It was him who finally spoke distracting them both from their frantic inner thoughts. "Or perhaps it has already happened?"

Dread set in at the emotionless and mocking words. He had never spoken so harshly to her before and the hurt the words inflicted rendered her momentarily speechless. When faced with the unexpected words her mind raced searching her memory.

She had never told him, wanting to pretend through him that she would- could possibly have more than that.

How did he know?

And now with his unblinking emerald gaze staring coldly back at her and his words echoing through her mind Fiore felt the fantasy begin to crack around her. Keeping a strong façade Fiore stood stiffly her gaze refusing to waver.

"Who are you?" she asked cursing the clear waver in her voice as the words seemed to stick in her throat betraying the calm she strove to show. Much to her irritation she took note of the arrogant smirk that began to curve at the corner of his lips.

"Loki, disgraced prince of Asgard at your service my lady," he replied mockingly with a well practiced bow as his gaze remained locked firmly on her awaiting her reaction at the revelation.


	3. Goodbye To You

'Of all the things I've believed in I just want to get it over with. Tears from behind my eyes but I do not cry counting the days that pass me by. I've been searching deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old. It feels like I'm starting all over again. The last three years were just pretend. And I said, goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to. I still get lost in your eyes and it seems that I can't live a day without you. Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away to a place where I am blinded by the light. But it's not right…And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time.' - Michel Branch (Goodbye to You)

"Don't be ridiculous!" Fiore snapped crossing her arms defensively against his gaze. However, even as she made the denial she felt the crack in her fantasy give way and shatter completely.

Everything suddenly made sense. His knowledge of her arranged marriage as well as his sudden disappearance, and now even his presence there. Even while kept within the forest she had heard the stories of Loki and his actions against Asgard and earth as well as Prince Thor returning him to Asgard. It certainly explained his presence within the prison. The stories he had once told her of his brother and father now also made sense as well. If he or even his parents had discovered who she was and learned of their meetings that would also explain why he had suddenly stopped meeting with her.

There was no need for Loki to argue the truth of his identity with her. He saw the dawning light of realization even as she made the denial. He stood in silence hands folded behind his back as he awaited her next response.

In the interim he took in the changes that the years had wrought on the girl he had never truly forgotten. He could not deny that the years had clearly been kind to her even during the last meeting the bloom of womanhood had already been about her. A fact that his younger self had began to become all too aware of. Now Fiore was a woman- of twenty one if he remembered correctly. Despite growing taller she still dwarfed him and she had quit nicely grown into her slim curves. All the while her hair and eyes remained the most fascinating physical features she possessed. Her hair a burning red with softly curls and locks streaked with frosty white along with her mismatched eyes, one golden honey and the other the color of the blue sky on a sunny day. He had always thought them rather befitting of her natural uniqueness even when that same uniqueness had made her self-conscious. Yet, they gave her an air of innocent mystery that Loki had never been able to deny. After all it was only in his nature to want to solve any puzzle he was faced with. The mysterious powers he had been witness to had only added to the drive.

Looking at her now, feeling a strange but familiar sensation begin to stir and reawaken within him that was exactly what Loki told himself it was. It had never been anything more than fun and games- a mystery and nothing more. That was just how it would remain now. After all, look where he was. There could be nothing more. He had known that the day he realized exactly who she was and that she was meant for Thor.

Even now he could remember the rage and jealousy that had begun to boil more hotly since that day. Fiore had been his first friend. The first woman to see him and not care about the darkness lurking within that he had not always been able to keep hidden away. She had been the first to want _only_ him. His first friend- and even then she was not truly his and would one day be claimed by his golden brother.

Those eyes that had always fascinated him watched him, wide and hurt and expectant. He could only imagine the thoughts currently racing through her mind. The hate and disappointment he was all too used to beginning to form within her. Instead he unwavering gaze looked back at him- looking at him as she always had- soft and accepting. Fully expecting hate Loki was caught off guard by the words that she spoke next.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly begging for an answer.

Loki momentarily lost his famed silver tongue in the face of such unexpected sincerity. He even felt a small crack begin to weave its way through his icy demeanor.

No!

This was ridiculous. Impossible hopes and the possibility of any soft emotions that she could offer he had long ago accepted as impossible. Her presence there only reminded him of that fact. It reminded him of all that he had lost before he had ever even had the chance to take it for himself.

Familiar anger coursed through him like hot ice as he looked at her now. He didn't want to care anymore. Caring had put him there to begin with. Caring about the safety of Asgard, his brother's inability to rule and proving himself worthy had gotten him nowhere. Fiore would be no different. He didn't want her there.

This was where he belonged- a constant dark reminder of the failure of the man he once called father- a reminder of his brother's inadequacy as a King- a pale dark comparison to his golden brother who knew nothing of tact, only of battle. This is where he belonged to wallow alone in the dark, in hate, pity and anger of all that had been denied him.

He belonged here where everything that he was meant for was he was deprived of; where his hate and anger could grow and erase the last vestiges of love he was loath to admit still remained for those who had denied him still remained hidden deep within himself. Yet, what remained fueled the bitterness that had long since consumed him. He was no longer the boy hoping to be noticed and accepted that she had known.

"Tell me!" she suddenly screamed growing increasingly frustrated at his silence.

Loki gazed intrigued at the girl as she began to lose control of her closely guarded emotions. After all it was he who had taught her to control her emotions in order to control her power. Many times in the past he had witnessed the powers that she possessed and had even spent a great deal of time teaching her to control and use them properly. However, this was not the same power he had witnessed in the past. Shadows began to seep from her body into her aura wrapping around her like a blanket made of night. The air became freezing as glimmering crystals of snow floated around her mixing with the darkness. Had it been any one but him they would have begun to shiver in the cold.

Looking at her now Loki could see that as distraught in her confused mind Fiore didn't even notice what was happening.

Anything Loki may have said in reply was suddenly stopped by the loud sound of several pairs of footsteps echoing down the hall towards them. Startled Fiore glanced toward the doorway leading into the cell block just as a group of armored soilders stormed through. They ran at her weapons drawn. The unexpected appearance of the guards managing to quickly snap the emotions that had began to send her powers spiraling. In an instant the power faded back within her so quickly that they went unnoticed by the approaching men.

Not knowing what else to do Fiore stumbled back pushing her back against the glass of Loki's cell trying to get closer to him as if he could protect her from within his prison. The action only managed to trap herself further as the soilders surrounding them cut off any possible exit. Without a word they parted as Fiore stared in wide eyed shock as the Allfather himself stepped forward. Confusion flooded her instantly.

Why would he appear himself to fetch her?

Fiore could understand Loki his presence had he been there for Loki. However, Loki's isolated cell and mere presence there didn't seem to speak well of father son visits. That, along with all Loki had once told her of their rather strained relationship. She felt herself quiver before the angered stare of the mighty god.

All the while behind her Loki simply stood silently unblinking and seeming completely unaffected by his father's presence.

With barely a word Odin motioned toward her and his men instantly moved to obey his silent command. Before Fiore could even speak their hands were on her harshly pulling her away from Loki's cell. Their powerful grips circled her arms as they dragged her away. Out of sheer panic of having disobeyed the Allfather she resisted but their grips only tightened painfully causing her to cry out. Under the threat of even more pain her compliance to their control over her person was forced.

Fiore felt the fear within her begin to swirl- the confusion- the anger all shifting and awakening. Much to her horror she felt something more begin to awaken as well. Closing her eyes she allowed the men to pull her as she concentrated completely on easing her racing heart, taking deep calming breathes. However, even as she attempted to calm herself the hands holding her, Odin and all that had recently been discovered made it impossible to accomplish. She felt the ice begin to swirl frosting the fingertips of the hands holding her and she felt the darkness begin to creep out.

There was a brief pause as the men starred down at shock where they held her. The cold they felt tingling there as frost began to cover their hands creeping further up their wrists as they refused to release her threatening to crystallize into ice. Familiar with what was taking place Loki and spurred on by the fear he cold nearly see in her aura.

"Leave her be!" Loki demanded icily from his cell still standing composed even as his eyes commanded with deadly intent. "She is only a woman. No need for such treatment. After all is she not soon to be a princess?"

His defense of Fiore surprised even Loki. He wasn't even sure why he had even attempted to defend her in the first place. But there was no denying the anger that had flared within him at the less than gentle handling of her.

The deadly threat had Fiore frozen in shock at the unexpected defense coming from Loki. The spell broke as the frost melted away as if it had never been and once more the shadows receded back within herself. In the few short minutes of their reunion she had thought all that they had once shared had become one sided. Fiore looked back at him their eyes locked and it was then that Fiore had her answer. Their gazes remained locked as she the men merely continued to drag away.

Once Fiore was pulled beyond the threshold of the hall beyond his sight Loki's attention turned to Odin meeting his stare with his own unflinching gaze. For many Odin would strike fear into the hearts of those who opposed him yet Loki felt no such fear. A small twinge of annoyance nagged at Loki's mind as he faced his would be father even as it was Fiore's gentle wide eyes that he saw in his mind's eye as he was left alone once more with his thoughts. Not a word was spoken between them as father and son had nothing to say to each other.

"Forcing girls into marriage now?" Loki finally broke the silence his voice flat without the slightest hint of emotion. "Since when is that a tradition of the royal family of Asgard?" The emotionless mask that Loki wore slipped only momentarily at the disgust he felt for his father and the life that he was forcing on Fiore. He of any one knew what it was like to have a life chosen for them without their input.

"You were told many years ago that the girl was none of your concern," Odin's voice boomed despite the low growl that the words were spoken in. It was obvious that the Allfather did not like his actions being questioned but Loki did not care- at least not anymore.

"Yes, I remember well enough but what I want to know is why?" Loki replied simply his green gaze narrowing as he stepped arrogantly closer to the glass. In the past he had grudgingly obeyed his father when his forays into the forest to meet with Fiore had been discovered. But now his loyalty to obey had long since diminished leaving him wanting the answers that he had been refused long ago.

"What of Thor's women?" Loki shot back smoothly curious if Odin would truly deny his precious son the woman he had chosen for himself.

"Thor will do what is right for Asgard."

"And why is that right?" Loki continued to jab at his father refusing to back down without his answers.

"You were the only one unphased by the show," he added matter of factly having taken notice Odin's rather interesting reaction to Fiore's momentary loss of control- particularly in his complete lack of reaction. "And for a girl you could not have seen since infancy that is strange."

"As I said it is none of your concern

The icy rage boiled over instantly at the complete lack of care displayed by Odin. Ever since he was a child he had done nothing but try to prove himself equal to Thor and a worthy son. As a result everything had been denied him.  
"Do you know what it feels like to always be alone?!" Loki demanded icily through clenched teeth. "You forced that life on me in more ways than you know!"

"And you made the decisions that brought you here," Odin replied evenly without a hint of emotion in the face of his son's cool outburst.

"You can't even accept it can you?" Loki asked viciously eyeing the King of Asgard. "You can't accept that it was you who brought this about- who pushed things into action! I took the only option left to me in order to claim even a fraction of the life I had been promised!"

Odin said nothing in return only gave his disgraced son a casual cool glance before finally turning away completely. Loki fell into silence watching as Odin walked away disappearing just as Fiore had once reaching the threshold leading to the main hall. And once again he was left alone with his thoughts.

With Odin now gone Loki was left alone the few inmates locked away in their own cells his only company. Left alone he allowed the concealed emotions free reign as he lashed out his fist connecting with the force field protecting the glass of his cell. The energy crackled at his touch burning his skin and yet he did little more than flinch at the searing pain. The pain was nothing compared to the reminder of the anger and loss of the life he had thought he had left behind.

What was Odin's plan for Fiore?

As much as he wanted to forget the question Loki could not stop them from echoing through his mind. The pleading wide eyed stare of Fiore as she looked back at him from being pulled away making such a task all the more impossible.

AN: so obviously I decide to play through the events of Dark World but be aware there will be changes to plot to make way for Fiore. Eventually I will write past Dark World and into my wholly made up story line taking up where Dark World left off. I am using the opportunity of Dark World to re-establish the relationship between Fiore and Loki. This chapter with the last is very centered on setting up for what will happen as well as reminding them BOTH of the feelings and relationship that had once been there and beginning to grow.


	4. Fools

'_Those hardest to love need it most. I watched our bodies turn to ghosts. Such good friends, it had to end it always does. That's the way life is. Do we take the risk? And so it boils down to this. We've got our aim but we might miss. We are too fragile just to guess and I've been in this place before. Fine as we are but we want more, that's human nature at its best. What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools? And all we have to love? I don't want you to go but I want you so. So tell me what we choose. Friends, I watched us as we changed. The feelings in my headspace rearranged. I want you more than I've wanted anyone. Isn't that dangerous?'- Fools (Lauren Aquilina)_

Two days had passed since Fiore's discovery of Loki. Even as she filled her days with wandering the extensive palace grounds questions nagged ceaselessly at her mind. The moment she had been lead to the throne room her mother was hovering about her like a hummingbird- a hummingbird with several reprimands. There they were soon joined by Odin who welcomed her heartily to Asgard. Much to Fiore's shock he completely disregarded the events of barely an hour past as if they had never happened. He didn't mention Loki or her blatant lack of respect of keeping out of where she clearly should not have been. It made no sense.

Thor's absence was gently explained with apologies as if it were truly something she should care about. How could they expect her to care about a man she had never even met? Even more so, how was she expected to care that her marriage that she had not even chosen for herself would be delayed?

The questions had only grown once shown to what would now be her chambers. Once out of sight of Odin her mother was reprimanding her once more.

"How could you be so foolish?" her mother demanded angrily.

"I just wanted to explore on my own…."

"The prince Loki was _never_ someone _you of all people_ should associate with!" her mother continued completely ignoring Fiore's attempts at explanation.

Fiore paused completely her mother's words striking a realization that left her reeling.

"I didn't even know he would be there- I don't even know why I went there!" Fiore replied icily reading herself for the confrontation she was about to spark. "What do you mean 'never'?"

Fiore saw the instant her mother realized the mistake of her words. Seeing her eyes widen even as her mother quickly forced her composer firmly back in place Fiore had already seen what she needed to. Now no matter what excuse she was given there would be no backing down now until she finally got her answers.

"You knew didn't you?" Fiore went on refusing to give her mother the opportunity.

"What are you talking about?" was her mother's sad attempt to divert the conversation.

"One meeting does not imply a relationship like the one you were insinuating. You spoke as if I knew he was there. You specifically implied I knew who Loki was and that I have known him for some time." Fiore explained matter of factly putting an end to any more of her mother's attempts to deny what she had spoken.

"You knew of our meetings as children?" Fiore asked. Her mother was silent refusing to answer in words what Fiore already knew. "Why him? Why my power? Why keep me away from everything? They're connected aren't they? How?" The questions seemed to leap from her lips one right after the other as they angrily flitted through her mind unsure of which one she wanted answers to first.

"Don't be ridiculous," her mother finally spoke again once more attempting to deter her.

"No! I spent my whole life hidden away being told to deny everything that I am. I've spent my life alone expect for the friendship Loki gave me until….," Fiore's angry tirade suddenly came to a halt as a new realization flitted through her mind. The memory of being left alone without a word from Loki constricting painfully around her heart made tighter by the betrayal the realization brought to her. And now it seemed as if her years of questioning why her friend had suddenly left her now had an answer. "You had something to do with Loki not coming to see me any more didn't you."

"You were not exactly secretive in your behavior. You had suddenly stopped bothering your father and I about visiting the city. Then there were you growing ever frequent forays into the forest," her mother replied with a heavy sigh finally giving into Fiore's demand for answers once realizing she would not so simply back down as she had in childhood. She paused only briefly to prepare for the blow that would next be dealt. "It was I who informed Odin of the complication and he put an end to Loki's visits to you."

"Complication?" Fiore spat angrily. "He was my friend!"

"But it was obvious there was beginning to be much more than mere friendship," her mother once more cut off her protests. "You must understand that this was for the best."

Fiore's jaw snapped shut her teeth and first clenched as her body began to shack in barely contained rage. Her mother's words were very true and yet it did not change anything that had happened now. It did not change that her parents had betrayed her. It did not change that the boy who had been her friend and man he had become had attempted to take power for himself. It did not change the questions of what might have been had they been allowed to live their lives for themselves. It did not change that everyone but herself had a say in her own life.

"But why is it for the best?" Fiore demanded trying desperately to keep the frustrated angry tears from spilling. "You can't take away my freedom, hide away parts of myself and engage me to a man I don't know let alone love without giving me at least that much!"

"I have my own duties to see to," was all her mother said after a long pause. And so with those words her mother fell silent turning to stride from the room shutting the door firmly behind her.

Left alone Fiore took in her new surroundings. The room was nothing less than extravagant. It was nearly the size of her home back in the forest. The marble floors and columns of the room were polished to perfection glimmering in the light filtering from the windows with revealing intriguing jade undertones within the surface. An armoire stood tall across the room from the wide beckoning bed piled high with feather soft pillows and jade colored sheets. Curious she stepped forward pulling the wide doors open to reveal an innumerable amount of clothing within. Each dress of the finest quality silks and satins, and encrusted with jeweled belts.

She reached out her fingers skimming across the line up of dresses feeling the bitterness rise within her. It was a wardrobe suitable for a lady- a future princess- befitting of the wife of Thor. It felt as if she were being bought at a price she had decided on or accepted.

Fiore turned away from the clothes slamming the door shut on the closet. The tears she had strove to hide from her mother were no longer easily concealed. Anger and bitterness welled as sorrow flooded her heart. Feeling suddenly weak Fiore took a seat at the vanity where an array of jewels and silver gilded combs were laid out for her use. Fiore looked at herself in the silver engraved framed mirror that hung above the table. She felt as if the girl with the tear stained face looking back at her and the table of jewels was mocking her- laughing at her- giving up and ready to accept the fate she had been dealt.

Little by little the swirling emotions that she was losing her grip on her power. Already the corners of the mirror were beginning to frost over, the ice crystals creating a chaotic pattern to reflect the emotions raging within her. Small flacks of snow floated in suspended within the air about the room.

It was a soft gentle billow of wind that drew her attention away from the emotions. Pulling her gaze away from the reflection looking back at her Fiore turned to find an open window as. The wind gently blew through into the room causing the curtains draped about the floor to ceiling length opening. Fiore got to her feet stepping up toward the window finding that it was a door leading out onto a spacious balcony overlooking the city. Ironically the window over looked the eastern horizon of the city- where in the distance she could see the prison where Loki was even at that moment.

Looking at it from a distance it was difficult for Fiore not to laugh at the irony of their situation. In the past Loki had spoken to her of his feeling second rate to his brother.

For herself, she had never met the boy he had spoken of and thought even the possibility of Loki being second to anyone as ridiculous. After all he had never been anything but sweet and kind to her. He told her of wanting to prove himself even after he had taken such care in showing off his skills in magic and teaching her to use her own. He had thought himself trapped in a cycle that had eventually pushed him to where he was now. Years of trying to prove himself and to show others that he was more than what they thought of him had rose him high only for him to fall further than he ever had been before.

Strangely, Fiore could understand everything now. The feeling of being so trapped in a life that just to get out you would do anything, even if it was at the risk of losing everything if it did not happen. Here she was trapped and having lost the little happiness she had ever known when his visits had stopped. Even though she could not completely condone the actions that Loki had taken to accomplish his goals she did understand them. At the very least he had attempted to take his life into his own hands and that was much more than she was able to do.

Breathing deeply Fiore wiped the tear stains from her cheeks glancing once more down at the prison in the city below. Loki had taken his life into his own hands and now she wanted to do the same- if even for a few short days until the last of her free will was taken from her when she was made to walk down the aisle. And so she began to plan for her meeting Loki once more. She would take every opportunity to take back the only thing that had ever been worth anything in her life- the one thing- the one person who had made her happy.

First she had to wait a few short days to leave Odin and her mother along with all the handmaidens she had been assigned who had undoubtedly been instructed to watch her. More specifically- to keep her from wandering where she should not, including any more visits to Loki's cell.

For the first time in a long time Fiore felt calm and strong. For the first time she felt sure of herself. For the first time she was going to take control of her own life. Leaning over the railing of the balcony as she looked out over the city as the sun began to fade in the horizon providing an enchanting red glow to the golden city Fiore smiled to herself as she began to formulate her plan.

It had been two days since that conversation with her mother and her decision to take some control of her own life. In those two days while she contented herself with wondering the castle grounds while she also kept watch for her best means of slipping away her ever present watchers became complacent. That complacency made it all the easier to find herself alone allowing her the opportunity to slip away.

And here she was silently slipping out through the library doors that lead out into the private gardens of the palace. She'd dressed into her lightest and simplest gown she'd brought from home. Not only did she feel more at ease in the simple gown but its lack of jewels made it much easier to move about in. The years spent climbing trees and trekking through the forest as a child making climbing the ivy trellises lining the garden walls all the easier. Dropping down on light feet from the high wall Fiore paused looking about her for any signs of suspicious eyes. Sure that she had not been seen she pulled her shawl that she had wrapped around her shoulders up over her head as a hood to keep herself from being easily recognized by any wandering palace guards or servants.

Free of the castle walls she begun making her way down the street in self assured steps.

Within the next hour Fiore had managed to make her way to the prison gates where she once more used her small stature to her advantage as she slipped behind the guards posted at the gate. She had spent the last two days establishing a habit of locking herself in the library reading before she'd venture into the garden for a lengthy walk. In doing so she had bought herself at the very least three hours to herself.

While the endeavor had partially been to establish the habit to any who watched over her movements within the palace Fiore had not completely wallowed away her time. Back home she would have spent many happy hours with her books under the shady trees. They had after all been her only means of escape into far off adventures and life beyond the forest itself. On several occasions in the passing years Loki had even presented her with several books depicting incredible tales as well as ones whose pages were filled with long histories of magic. Fiore smiled at the memory. She hadn't even ever told him how much she enjoyed reading- he'd simply known. Even now those same books were amongst the precious few objects she had brought with her into the palace.

Fiore had provided herself plenty of time as long as she kept out of sight of the guards. As she stealthily made her way down the main hall she carefully observed the positions of each guard in their assigned hall taking notice as the number began to dwindle the further she traveled inward. Based solely on the two visits Fiore found herself becoming familiarized with the set up of the guards within the prison. It truly seemed that they were more highly concentrated in the upper level of the compound where the entrance was located. Whether that was the case or not she would be able to learn more from Loki once she found him once more. He of anyone would know the movements of the guards as they made rounds through the halls.

Any last minute worries she might have possessed quickly fled as Fiore reached the final hall where she'd found Loki days ago. Carefully pausing she looked down the hall for any signs of guards that may have been posted there. Ensured that none lingered there she stepped into the hall her pace excitedly quickening the closer she came to the far side of the hall where Loki's cell was located.

Once she reached the cell Fiore looked within to find Loki laying back against the bed provided him his fingers lazily flipping what looked to be a goblet into the air only to idly catch and throw it back into the air. She watched for a few prolonged moments watching as every so often he would freeze the goblet in mid air spinning it or flicking it in and out of existence with his powers in the attempt to occupy himself. With Loki momentarily distracted Fiore took the opportunity to take in his current living arrangements.

Books were towered high across the desk and even taller stacks were neatly arranged in the far corner of the space. The bed he currently lay in was massive taking up a large corner of the room and draped in snowy white sheets that looked to be of high quality. The rest of the furniture was upholstered with plush cushioning for comfort and even the remains of a hearty meal lay on a intricately carved end table.

Several moments had passed as she stood waiting and watching at the glass for Loki to finally take notice of her presence. However, it seemed this time his mind wandered far from the room that held him captive. Fiore considered for a brief moment turning and walking away to pretend she had never come at all. Even so another part of her longed to know what he could have been thinking of so pensively.

Without giving it another thought Fiore gently cleared her throat in a manner meant for gaining the attention of the distracted. Loki's reaction was immediate as his swift fingers seemed to pluck the goblet right out of thin air while he rose from his reclined position to stare directly at her.

While Loki would have reserved looks of derision or calm uncaring for any who came to his cell to disturb him. However, in recognizing even without words the gentle sound his eyes widened almost disbelieving of what his mind knew he had heard. Perhaps it truly was his mind beginning to play tricks on him in his solitude.

He never would have suspected the familiar face of Fiore staring back at him waving happily to him as if they were merely passing on the street and not through the magically reinforced glass of a prison cell to truly be there. Yet, there she was as real as he had first seen her days ago.

AN: Next chapter Loki and Fiore will finally be interacting with each other again. It will also be getting into the story line of Thor Dark World as well at that point. Please review to let me know what you think.


	5. Once Upon Another Time

'Once upon another time our story had only begun. You chose to turn the page and I made choices too. Once upon that other time we did what we thought must be done and now we have no choice. We do what we must do. We love, we live, we give what we can and take what little we deserve. Once upon another time I knew how our story would end and maybe I was wrong. But now the moment's gone.' - Once Upon Another Time (Andrew Lloyd Webber's Love Never Dies)

"Loki," she spoke happily clearly pleased to see him and seeming much more oblivious to the situation of his confinement. It was making even less sense with her reappearance there. By now Fiore had undoubtedly been filled in on the events of the ensuing years since their last meeting. After learning his identity and all that he had done there was no reason for her to be there at all least of all looking at him as she did.

Much to Loki's personal annoyance an oddly familiar stutter in his heart reacted to her presence. Even so Loki refused to look affected- to appear weak and broken- the same sort of simpering fool that his brother was. Loki refused to pay the slightest mind to the stirrings as he immediately pushed it aside. Long ago he had let go of that kind of hope. To not reach out or expect anything from another person became nothing but foolish weakness to him.

Even one such as Fiore could not return what had long since been taken from him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Fiore asked her eyes sparking with annoyance at his seeming to ignore her while he wandered through his own thoughts.

"What would you have me say?" Loki replied coldly clearly expecting to receive some sort of reproof much like the ones he had long since grown used to from his father.

"How about a hello? After all it has been a long time," Fiore replied flippantly as if it were obvious. The reply was once more the complete opposite from what Loki had expected as she completely ignored the situation that surrounded them.

It was then that Loki's emotionless exterior began to slip. His brow rose in question at the unexpected show of nerve displayed by the girl standing before him. Fiore smirked back at him her brow raised as if to challenge him to criticize her.

It was strange. After all these years the girl he had known while having become what he could only admit to as a fine woman had also not changed much in the most basic of ways. Even now she remained very much the same girl who had blatantly stood up to him, spoken her mind and refused to be deterred by his often cold demeanor.

Then suddenly despite all his attempts not to do so a smirk began to break through Loki's stony mask before he erupted into laughter.

"You have not changed," Loki managed to get out between his laughter. The deep husky sound managed to earn a pretty pink blush blooming across the pale freckled skin of Fiore's cheeks.

In return Fiore bristled clearly insulted by the insinuation of his words. At first Loki's mind searched for the reason or anything he could have possibly said to insult her. However, he did not have to search for long as it was Fiore who quickly gave him the answer.

"Have too," she shot back like a pouting child.

Loki paused for a long silent moment taking yet another opportunity now free from the initial shock of seeing her once more to take in exactly how she had indeed changed. Taking in her physical changes Loki felt the fluttering he had stomped down only minutes ago begin to fight its way back into being.

"Yes-indeed you have," he spoke slowly his steely gaze traveling across her body without even realizing that he had actually spoken the words allowed.

This time Fiore's face flamed brightly the deep red mixing with the fiery color of her hair. Seeking any possible way to distract her from the words that he had spoken the same sort of cruel words he had used against everyone else but her fell from his silver tongue.

"Shouldn't you be planning for a wedding to the soon to be king? That is after all your proper place."

Loki saw the effect his words had on her. Fiore's body instantly tensed her eyes momentarily widening in shock before narrowing in anger. The ease in which they had once felt between them that had begun to return quickly dissipated at his harsh words.

"I'd forgotten that ass is like your constant state of being isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Loki growled back refusing to back down despite the ridiculousness of the brewing argument.

Fiore's glare narrowed all the more the topaz and aqua color glowing hotly at the barely contained rage within. Despite the anger and resentment that was beginning to boil hurt was beginning to seep in.

"You do realize the past means nothing now," Loki began again taking in a deep sigh to calm himself once more to speak with her.

"I don't believe that," Fiore replied calmly the anger fading almost completely from her voice just as it melted from her face. Instead her eyes seemed desperate-begging- as she looked at him. That was not what Loki wanted. He didn't want her pity or even her understanding. He didn't want her to understand him nor did he need or want her kindness.

"And why is that?" he growled irritably beginning to prowl about the cell that was now his home.

"Because you don't either," Fiore replied with such honest sincerity that the words gave him pause his gaze turning to meet her own once more. "Although I know you will never say it yourself."

"You confuse me Fiore," Loki said softly stepping up to the glass, taking a long hard look at the woman standing before him- perhaps the only person in the world he could not seem to understand.

"I think you said that once to me before when we were kids," Fiore replied smiling as she too took a step forward.

"I don't want to like you," Loki went on trying not to encourage her in understanding him further.

"Because you think I know you too well?" she asked knowing exactly what he was thinking even as she asked. "Shouldn't that make you like me more?"

"You see too much- and don't fall for the lies of words so easily as others do," he replied in honest answer. "I don't like that either."

"But you do," Fiore finished for him pointing out what they both knew to be true.

Loki made to speak but the words died on his tongue having no other choice but to agree with her. Even so knowing that did not change anything of where they were now.

"Look around you Fiore- this is where I am now- this is who I am now!" he forced out the words between clenched teeth his hand fisting to hold back the urge to lash out at something nearby. Hitting anything would help to take the edge off the bitter anger. Keeping control of the urge to lash out Loki continued on, "The boy- everything in the past no longer matters in this place."

"You act as if this is information that is new to me."

Fiore's reply was the last that Loki had expected of her in the face of his bitterness.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Loki demanded his gaze narrowing searching for any sign of deception. There was none to be found.

"When I was a girl I met a boy who taught me how to control my magic that I didn't understand. He thought me the beauty of it.

"Is there a point to this trip down memory lane?" he asked agitated at her insistence to remind him of the past that like everything else reminded him of so much that had been lost and denied to him.

"That boy became my best friend. He shared so many amazing stories with me."

Fiore took a step closer to the glass her gaze locked with Loki's, refusing to let him turn away from her now. And as she spoke she could feel the memories rearing themselves within her mind as well as her heart. The flood gates opened bringing the familiar prick of tears to her eyes.

"The boy was always laughing and making tricks but there were times when I saw the deep sadness and jealousy stirring a darkness within him. I could see him trying to pretend it didn't hurt whenever he spoke of his brother's latest triumph in the eyes of their father overshadowing each of his own triumphs that were equally worthy. Even then I found myself imagining how hard it must be to pretend it didn't affect him."

"I am not that boy anymore," Loki hissed pushing her to think differently- wanting her to back down.

"Nothing you can do or say will erase what I know to be the truth Loki," Fiore shot back icily, her tone a warning to stop pushing her believe in what she clearly did not. "To me what brought you here are the actions of someone who was hurt, confused and lost."

"You don't even know the whole story," he cut her off before she could defend him further.

"What else is there to know?"

"What I am," the three words were a simple statement. For him they were the truth that would finally end her useless attempts at redeeming him.

"Nothing can be as bad as the pain I felt when you never even bothered to say goodbye!" Fiore hissed her temper beginning to rise along with Loki's despite the continued threat of tears. "But don't think that pain will stop me from being here now."

"My brother and father would disagree with you," Loki replied idly refusing to allow himself to feel anything in the face of what he was about to do.

Years ago he had walked away from her simply because it had been easier than having to say goodbye-pretending in some strange way that he was not losing something he treasured by force but that he had willingly made the decision that he no longer wanted it. It seemed better to walk away sooner rather than allow himself to become overly attached when it could only end painfully. Now he would do the same only this time he would ensure it had a much more permanent end.

"Then tell me- what is it that I don't know that they do? What is it that will magically change everything I believe?!" Fiore practically screamed quickly beginning to lose her patience with his stubbornness. There no longer seemed to be any care of what attention the growing increasingly louder argument may draw from the guards milling about the halls just beyond where they were now.

With no other choice left to him in order to force her acceptance of their fate Loki finally lashed out his fist crunching against the stone surface framing the glass of his cell. The instant the blissful pain rushed through his body he felt the façade drop revealing what Odin's power had hidden from his nearly all his life. Looking to where his hand still remained against the stone his knuckles broken and bleeding he took in the disgusting truth once more- reminding himself of what he was.

Silence filled the space between Loki and Fiore. Loki's gaze did not even rise to meet her's, suddenly feeling to afraid to looking at her and see the same hatred and fear that he himself had felt in learning the truth. No one could accept this- not the people of Asgard, not his father or brother, or even the father he had never known who had left him to die. If he could not accept it how was even some one as gentle and kind as Fiore supposed to?

As the silence continued Loki began to fear.

Had she left?

No- he would have heard her.

Was she staring in horror too shocked to scream?

Needing the answer for himself- to finally ensure that an end had been put to the hopelessness of Fiore's beliefs Loki's gaze rose to her. However, what meet his eye left his keen mind reeling in shock. It was far from what he had expected. Even 'pity' would have come as a more plausible outcome in his mind then the kind acceptance he found starring back at him instead.

"It certainly explains why you were much more adapt to the cold I could create then another may have been," Fiore finally spoke her gaze idly exploring his new coloring before coming back to his face to meet his gaze.

"Are you blind?" Loki demanded feeling as if she were making fun of him.

"My eyes are fine," she stated adamantly in reply. "I see Loki. Is there supposed to be something more that I am missing?"

"Look at me! I am a…"

"A Frost giant, yes I noticed," she spoke again cutting him off before he could get the word out.

Disliking the feelings of disgust that washed over him when confined to such a form that only reminded him of how much he loathed himself he allowed the much more familiar form to return. He sighed deeply watching as the cold blue tone to his skin faded. The way she said the word he so hated- simple and straightforward. There wasn't the slightest inflection of fear to be heard in her voice nor confusion or even hate. It was as if it were nothing more than a word to her. It was as if his reality were nothing

"I had heard the rumors of the palace that you were not the true son of Frigga and the Allfather," Fiore answered pausing to watch for anything Loki may say. Realizing that he would not answer but seeing the questions fleeting across his face she continued to explain her discovery of the truth to him.

"The queen heard the servants gossiping and the two girls were quivering in their aprons by the time she was finished with them," she laughed smiling brightly in the hopes of providing some cheerful balm to the open bleeding wounds of Loki's that were invisible to others- but they were not invisible for her. In that past the wounds had been scrapes and bruises caused by bitter jealousy. Now they seemed to her jagged open wounds built upon scars that had yet to even heal.

Loki wanted to smile and laugh at the story knowing all too well from childhood of causing mischief how terrifying his mother could be when angered. He felt a fist begin constricting painfully around his battered heart knowing that even now his mother continued to fight for him- to love him unconditionally for who he was-not what his true heritage could someday buy them.

Knowing exactly where his mind had begun to wander to Fiore called to him refusing to lose him to the dark recesses of his mind now.

"Listen to me now," she began taking in a deep breath of preparation. "Loki!" she demanded realizing he was looking away refusing to meet her gaze with his own. Rather than ignore it Fiore waited silently willing him to look at her and refusing to speak until she knew for certain he was indeed listening. Realizing on his own that she wasn't about to say anything until she did as she demanded Loki looked to her meeting her topaz blue eyes and strangely found himself unsurprised by the sincerity gazing back at him.

"I am only going to tell you this once," she finally began with his attention on her. "So I need you to listen and understand me. I do not know Thor for myself but I do know that the shadows he and your father cast are large and far reaching. It was easy for you to get lost in the darkness. But your mother loves you- her love is honest and true. I heard it in the way she spoke of you when I asked if she had known of me as your father did. I heard it in the way she defended you. I felt it in every word she spoke."

Fiore paused briefly seeming take a moment to take another nerve calming breath before continuing on.

"I know because I believe I understand it. I feel it in all my memories of you. I feel it in all my thoughts and I feel it in my heart," she went on her fingers clenching at her chest as if to ease the pain beating beneath her breast. "I feel it now in the way you look at me even if you think I don't notice. I always felt it and I feel it now. There is a strength of good in you that you will never be able to shake no matter what you do. So you can build an army and rule all the nine realms but the truth won't change."

Silence ensued as neither individual backed away or even dared to blink in fear of seeming as if they were conceding the argument. In the silence Loki's racing mind belied the calm exterior that over the years he had grown all too used to maintaining. Annoyingly enough even when he was younger it had only ever seemed to be Fiore who had seen straight through him her own innate cleverness making it nearly impossible to hide things from her in the same way he managed with other around him. And once more here she was again calling his bluff- saying exactly what he wanted to hear- what he wanted to believe- but they were words he didn't want because he had grown used to their absence. It made things easier.

That had been so much easier when he had walked away from her all those years ago.

Sighing heavily it was Loki himself to finally back off. Leaning away from the glass he idly picked at the broken skin of his bleeding hand to inspect the damage he had done to himself.

"I was right before," he spoke aloud with an exasperated sigh of defeat.

Fiore startled her mind quickly beginning to race in search of what exactly Loki was referring to in his words. Their gazes remained locked as she searched frantically for what he meant only to watch as her obvious confusion at his words brought an all too familiar arrogant smirk curling at the corner of his pale lips.

"You really do see too much- and you're incredibly noisy," he added for good measure watching as a look of slight disappointment past over Fiore's eyes.

He wasn't a fool. Loki knew exactly what she had hoped to hear. After all she had just practically confessed all to him, saying in not so many words exactly how she felt about him. Or at the very least how she had once felt for him in the past. If only it were that easy. But the past was not something that could be ignored nor could their reality. At least for the time being he could offer her this much. For now he would take the risk of the hurt that would soon come when her destiny in the palace was fulfilled and he remained exactly where he was.

"It's a start," she sighed back in understanding. Fiore made no more mention of what she felt feeling herself having already revealed a great deal to him. It was true that there was a part of her that had hoped to receive some kind of answer to her feelings- if only confirmation of those she had been sure had been between them in the past. At the same time she knew all too well that Loki was not one to open himself up. Even now looking at him as his keen gaze met her own there was a part of him closed off. For now she could only see the softness he tried too hard to show her- the be gentle and open to the softer emotions had obviously become something that was incredibly difficult for him to accomplish. As such Fiore could settle for this. The same simple honesty and friendship they had shared as children. After all, it was better than allowing him to fade from her life all over again. This time she would fight for him.

"Truce then?" she asked attempting to turn the conversation back to a lighter topic.

"Truce," Loki agreed gracing her with a rare honest smile.

"Then how about a game of chess?" Fiore asked nodding her head toward the set that he had been provided as a means of occupying himself.

"Last I checked you were horrendous at the game," Loki commented dryly looking back questionably at the means she had chosen to distract them. He could remember all too well the days he had spent attempting to teach her to play the strategic game. More often than not she would quickly become incredibly bored as her skill level could simply not meet Loki's own. The one time he had purposefully allowed her to win she had quickly realized what he had done and spent the next several days pouting. She had only forgiven him when he had next returned with yet another book to gift to her- this time he had taken special care to chose one of Midgardian fairy tales that would surely interest her and redeem himself in her eyes after his slight. And just as he expected she had indeed forgiven him.

He wondered if she had even bothered to keep the books after all these years. She had obviously

Loki was pulled from his wandering thoughts by Fiore.

"Well perhaps I've improved since then," Fiore replied huffily already finding insult in Loki's remembrance of her lacking skill.

"Game on?"

"Game on," she agreed happily, quickly forgetting her annoyance as she took a seat on the raised stairs leading up to the raised cell.

AN: Well that was a little bit of a rollercoaster. This was originally one chapter with the last but I was putting so much into the confrontation between the two I had to separate them. Please review!


	6. Echo

'_Hello, hello, anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now. I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough. Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back. Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have. Listen, listen I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give but it isn't, is it? You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head. I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm aright but it's never enough.' - Echo (Jason Walker)_

Fiore sighed pausing to lean against a nearby window sill that looked out into the city below the palace. It had been several days since her last meeting with Loki. It had been easy enough to continue sneaking out to meet him working around the daily routine rounds the guards made with Loki's help. In the last two weeks Fiore couldn't help but marvel at what she had been missing in Loki's absence from her life. It was the same sense of freedom she had once experienced during those days spent wandering the forest with him.

Only within the last few days the activity of the guards had begun to increase as more and more war criminals were taken into the prison. The increased movement of the guards within the compound made it nearly impossible to sneak away to meet with Loki. From the window of her chambers she could see the bifrost glow telling of the arrival of even more prisoners to be.

Fiore yawned rubbing at her tired eyes but the pain stinging there was not born of tiredness or even boredom. Every night in her sleep she found herself lost in dreams all over again. They had begun again several days after arriving at the palace- stronger than they ever had been before.

Unlike those from the years past the images depicted within the nightmares were different. Now she no longer stood away from the action unable to call out and help the faceless man she knew she must save from falling into the dark void. Now she would find herself standing in darkness; the shadows and ice swirling dangerously around her- so far out of her control. Even so, her dream self made no move to control the power but instead let it swirl and twist about her body.

She was blind, unable to see as she attempted to crawl out of the deep dark hole that blocked out any trace of light. No matter how far she struggled to crawl toward the exit of the dark prison she never made it; the ice working like needles against her skin, leaving her arms and fingers numb and useless.

Fiore knew the feeling. That darkness was impossible to forget. She remember it all too well from that day long ago. Even then she had known how impossible it would be to control such darkness if it ever managed to slip past her control. It frightened her because Fiore knew that she would not be able to control it. It was why she had locked it deep within herself to be forgotten.

Only it was no longer forgotten.

Feeling the fear begin to pump through her it began to leave her body as numb as the ice pricking painfully against her skin. Fiore continued to push herself to escape from the darkness of the nightmare. She would try and try again but to no avail. Being left with no other options Fiore would eventually give up curling herself into a ball against a corner of the tiny hole that kept her imprisoned. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know who could find her. And she didn't know who could ever save her. What she did know was that she could not save herself from this.

Soon she would feel everything begin to fade away- nothing mattered. The darkness infected everything that was light, erasing all the warmth and lighter emotions that would have kept her hopeful.

One night as the nightmare once more took hold Fiore felt as if she had been torn within the dream. She continued to feel herself trapped within the darkness around her and yet she stood watched herself rise from the darkness. The shadows shattered like glass as she stepped through the prison that had once been was no more. The glass like slivers lying scattered about the ground reformed seeming to become a part of her, lingering about like a foreboding shadow. Fiore felt her heart stop as she watched her own eyes open only they were not her eyes. These eyes were dark, pitch dark and unseeing, uncaring, and unfeeling. They were cold dead eyes, and yet they were her eyes.

And the moment those eyes opened everything around surrounding them changed. Asgard lay in ruin and the day seemed to be night as smoke from the burning city smothered the sun out of existence. Piles of bodies littered the ground and the streets ran red with their blood. Fiore could feel the pleasure that the creature that had taken over her body felt at the destruction.

As they moved through the ruins of the once glorious city recognition suddenly filtered through Fiore as her gaze fell on one body in particular. The familiar lean muscular form of Loki with his sharp pale features and dark hair that glistened with some strange substance lay broken upon the ground. When she drew closer it clicked in her mind that the substance was blood but it was his eyes that struck her. They gazed open and sightless into nothingness, the once glittering emerald green eyes that could shimmer blue as his emotions changed were now dull. She wanted to reach out and help him, to beg him to remain with her but she was left no choice as her body simply stepped past him.

Fiore wanted to scream, to call out and stop herself but she remained hidden and locked deep within the figure moving about before her eyes. She was left powerless as this new power took hold of her body seeming to erase everything that she had once been. Her screams for help fell on deaf ears. After all who could possibly save her from this?

As the screams continued to be ripped from her desperate mind Fiore would jerk awake breathing heavily as she attempted to regain control over her racing heart. The fear that consumed her in the night left it nearly impossible to return to sleep. Those sleepless nights left her weary with ever darkening circles under her eyes. She was fairly certain how she must look to those she passed in the halls as she walked by. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. The nightmares weighed heavily on her. The expectations of her future weighed heavily on her. What she was being denied weighed heavily on her.

Loki would know- she found herself thinking several times a day when memories of the nightmare began to linger in her mind without other preoccupations to keep her from thinking of them. Her mood was not improved by the less than subtle attempts to steer her toward the future that had been chosen for her.

On several occasions during supper with her mother, and the king and queen they had openly discussed the many great acts prince Thor was accomplishing in his campaign to restore peace to the nine realms after Loki's attempts at conquest. It didn't escape her notice that the near constant topic of Thor reigned supreme whenever she was near. Even without the prince's presence there everyone seemed intent on convincing her of his worthiness as not only the future king but also her husband to be.

Only the queen seemed willing to move the discussion toward other less sensitive topics. It was only she who seemed to take note of Fiore's complete disinterest in discussing her oldest son's valiant feats. Everything was beginning to wear heavily on her and Frigga seemed to be the only one to take notice of that as well.

With each passing day out of Loki's presence she was becoming increasingly more restless. Already she had spent several hours that very morning within the library attempting to entertain herself, but there was only so much entertainment to be had. It did not help matters that even in her boredom Fiore could not manage to maintain a few hours of sleep at a time.

"You seem distracted recently," the kind sweet voice of Queen Frigga spoke softly from behind her nearly scarring Fiore right out of skin.

"Your Majesty?!" Fiore stuttered out not having noticed the queen come up behind her in her distraction.

Fiore had yet to spend any time with the beautiful queen alone. Even from a distance across the large dining table where they dined each night the grace and beauty of the queen was obvious. Up close she was all the more stunning, the soft lines of age that had begun to crease the corners of her eyes added to the beauty and wisdom of the queen. Much like the gowns the servants that had been assigned to her room had taken to dressing her in much to her disagreement Frigga was draped in a beautiful work of icy blue satin.

"Please call me Frigga," she replied idly coming to stand beside her placing a friendly hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Now tell me what is troubling you."

Fiore hesitated in revealing anything to the older women. Once more, she was not exactly sure what information Frigga may be referring to. Did she somehow suspect the trips she had made to visit Loki in secret? Was she asking about her relationship with Loki? Or was she simply referring to the nightmares? It was difficult to know when it was all three together that was weighing on her. And not a single one seemed to be a good idea to reveal considering the situation revolving around Loki's imprisonment and her own situation.

While Frigga had seemed to be more supportive of her having the option to live her own life she had yet to speak out against the matter either. Even so without having Loki there to speak to about the frightening visions she saw in her dreams she needed someone to speak to. And at the very least Frigga had been more kind and considerate of her than others had been as they pushed her to feel and think what she did not.

Seeing that the woman would not be deterred in her mission Fiore quickly decided on what was safe to be revealed.

"I've been having nightmares," Fiore finally revealed feeling a great weight leave her shoulders at the admittance.

"And what happens in these nightmares," Frigga pushed her softly to reveal more the comforting hand never leaving Fiore's shoulder.

Making her decision she took in a deep calming breath prepared to reveal exactly what she had seen. The words fell from her lips without pause until the story was complete. Even revealing every fear depicted in the dream Fiore made sure to leave out her familiarity with the dark shadows that had engulfed her. Even now there was still a part of her that wanted to pretend it didn't exist. Nervous at how strange the dream may seem to the woman Fiore bit anxiously at her bottom lip.

"Do you know what they mean?" Fiore asked fully aware that it must seem as if she were begging for help- and there was a part of her that was.

For a brief moment Fiore saw what she thought to be fear pass over Frigga's features before quickly being buried away as if it had never been. In all her years spent with Loki lies and secrets had become all too easy to spot. Outside of Loki, who was understandably renowned for his skills in falsehoods, all others seemed to lack the skill in comparison.

"There is no need to worry, they are simply dreams," Frigga replied instantly her smile gentle and encouraging of all those who saw it to agree with her.

Somehow, Fiore did not completely agree with the assessment of her nightmare. They were incredibly real to simply be nothing more than nightmares. Then there was the look of recognition and fear that had momentarily crossed Frigga's face to consider. That had not been a look of someone who thought the dream was little more than what the queen had claimed it to be. Curious, Fiore wanted to continue pushing for real answers but any protestations she may have made Frigga stopped her.

"Thank you," Frigga suddenly spoke the words catching Fiore completely by surprise.

"Your majesty I am not sure I understand," Fiore replied confused as to what exactly she was being thanked for.

"I know that my son has made poor choices but he is not completely to blame for what he has become."

Suddenly understanding dawned on Fiore. It was not Thor that Frigga was referring to but rather Loki. She knew it would be smarter of her to deny anything that may give away or ensure any suspicions of her and Loki's relationship. However, the way the queen had spoken irritated Fiore making it impossible to ignore.

It did not set well in Fiore's mind when people, no matter who they were, talked down when speaking of Loki. She may not have been there to see or completely understand his fall from grace but she knew all that she needed to know. There was too much similarity between them and the little control they had over their fate's that made it impossible for her to not understand. She saw it every time she looked into his eyes- the devastating bitterness and longing for understanding and love- she saw it and she understood it. Someone who felt so deeply was not completely to blame or incapable of redemption.

Fiore knew she should not rise to action of what Frigga was suggesting; knowing full well knowledge of her relationship with Loki was not welcomed within the palace. But the desperate need to defend Loki reared within her bringing her to react even before she could remind herself to pretend otherwise.

"Become?" Fiore questioned trying in vain to quell the stirrings of anger. "Loki is Loki, just as he has 'always' been."

"Yes, he is" Frigga shockingly agreed smiling kindly. "Even so, a great has changed in the circumstances that surround him- but you already know of that don't you," she added eyeing Fiore knowingly, telling her without a word that she truly did know of Fiore's secret.

"I didn't know you knew," Fiore stuttered out trying to find the words to speak but being so used to having to hide how she thought and felt she found the task difficult.

"You were good for him even back then," Frigga explained softly a look of fondness coming over her as she seemed to be remembering memories from long ago. Frigga paused momentarily and Fiore could practically see the queen's mind working as she spoke her next words. "You would have been good for him," she added taking special care to emphasize the 'would have' as she effectively cut off any relationship that Fiore and Loki may have shared in the future.

Fiore was not a fool. She knew exactly what the unspoken message was hidden not so deeply in the queen's words. It seemed no matter how greatly the queen continued to hold out hope for Loki it did not change

The words made Fiore stiffen a cold chill running down her spine at the reminder. The words left her reeling at the sudden change in Frigga's behavior, where one moment she was thanking her for having faith in Loki and in the next cutting any connection she had with him.

"Do you know something of my dreams?" Fiore asked again her eyes flaring with refusing to back off.

"Only time will tell," Frigga answered idly beginning to walk away before Fiore could continue to push for answers.

Watching as Frigga walked away anger began to boil up within her. All the years of being denied and all the secrets that she was expected to never ask Fiore was finally tired of pretending she was alright with that.

"Why must I stay away?" she demanded angrily completely uncaring of to whom she spoke so disrespectfully.

Frigga suddenly paused her backing becoming ramrod straight as the desperate words echoed through the hall. Fiore took in a deep breath waiting to see if she would even be afforded an answer now that she had openly demanded one.

"Never forget the time you had together or the effect you've had on each other's lives. You did so much for him and I hope you know that."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Fiore bit out angrily now completely uncaring of to whom she spoke. Now she was simply tired of being pulled around like a rag doll to be dressed and placed where everyone but herself wished to be.

This is for the best," was the only answer Frigga seemed able to give. "And I am sorry for that," she added sincerely the gaze looking back at Fiore filled with pity.

Without another word Fiore was left standing in the hallway alone starring after the retreating back of the queen. As she watched the queen walk away she took note of the quick step as she made her way toward the throne room where Odin would no doubt be. Her mind raced in confusion. The answers she had sought to receive from the queen had only left her more confused in the continued refusal of those around her to provide any.

Intuition pushed her to follow, telling her that whatever the queen had said she knew more than she had let on during their conversation. Fear and recognition, however briefly, had indeed flashed across her face. Taking a deep encouraging breath Fiore steeled herself. Without a second thought she followed swiftly after the queen.

Watching safely from around a corner Fiore was not surprised to watch as Frigga went directly to the throne room. The grand doors to the room closed firmly behind her but the looming barrier did nothing to deter her determination. Pausing only briefly to assure herself that the hallway was empty before stepping toward the door. Breathing deeply to steel herself for what she was about to do she very carefully to hold of the door and gently pushed it open just enough to allow for the smallest crack. As the door cracked open the breath caught in her throat burning her chest as she waited for any sign of her intrusion being noticed.

When it seemed that the occupants within the room had not noticed her interference the air rushed from her lungs and the fear was quickly turned away in favor of the possibility of finally knowing why she was there.

"The girl must be told. She is seeing dreams- ones that reveal much of what the Norns once spoke of. Would it not be best for her to know of this and perhaps learn to control whatever power…"

"What the Norns have spoken cannot be changed. Ragnarok will fall at the hands of Loki and Fiore if they are allowed to be together. You know this!" Odin replied heatedly barely containing his fury as he cut through his wife's protestations.

Despite the Allfather's fury that could cow nearly everyone in the nine realms but his own wife Frigga bristled in the face of the reprimand.

"Think of your son! Or have you completely forgotten him. He is where he is now because you refused to trust him from the very beginning. Had he known what he was- had he known we loved him despite that by telling him and making him believe it things might have been different!"

"You know as well as I that Loki is where he is by his own design."

"Perhaps, but you cannot also deny that it was you who tore him from the woman he loved!"

Fiore's breath cut once more seeming to burn a hole straight through her chest as the words pierced through her mind. Never had she thought to consider that Loki too had felt as she did back then. She had hoped it and had even hoped for it upon their reunion but even she had not been able to convince herself completely of its possibility.

"My love," Frigga continued her voice gentling as she spoke pleadingly to her husband. "You know how great of a force love can be as well as I. It can change fate as well as heal a broken soul."

"The girl and Loki cannot be for the sake of the nine realms," Odin replied the heat dying away even as the demand for compliance remained. "Even if that is true; it is too great a risk."

"And yet you do not want to lose the power she can provide," Frigga replied bitterly earning a long drawn out pause from her husband as if the reality of her words had physically slapped him.

Fiore stiffened waiting for any sort of reply to the accusation. Yet, nothing ever came but silence and that silence spoke louder than words. That power- whatever it was they had all known about it from the very beginning and how frighteningly terrifying it could be. They knew and yet they had pretended her whole life that it didn't exist. Was that why her mother had disliked her using her power of ice? Had they thought it would lead to the other? Was it because they feared it? Was that why Odin had arranged her marriage to Thor- to control her-to control her power?

Anger- hotter and more all consuming than ever before began to rage through Fiore. Her whole life flashed before her eyes- a childhood of loneliness-a cherished friendship that grew to so much more-confusion and sorrow at its loss- being locked away from everything and everyone- pretending her powers did not exist- and the first moment she had felt those darker stirrings of power. The memories of her life flashed ending right where she was now, in the palace of Asgard waiting for the moment she would marry Thor at the Allfather's prearrangement with her parents.

And why? All because she was destined to destroy the world?

It didn't make any sense. She was able to control the power well enough nor did she have any wish to destroy anything, let alone whole worlds. And as for Loki, as much as he would deny it would not want those he loved to perish nor did he wish for total destruction of the nine realms. To rule- yes- but destroy, no.

Whatever the case, Odin's ambition had destroyed the lives of herself and of Loki. It was his actions that left Loki seeming a ambitious and cruel monster. And it was his actions that had left her alone and confused for nearly all her life.

She could live with all that had been done to her however, it was how low Loki had been brought that ate away at her. She could not ignore the truth as easily as others seemed so apt at doing. Despite his actions the ultimate truth rang as clear as a bell. All that Loki had become was loneliness disguised as cruelty- erecting an armor designed to protect himself and hide a way a heart that once cared too much.

Her life was proof of the care and gentleness that Loki possessed. He had saved her life by being her friend. He had chased away the loneliness of her solitary world. Had he not been in her life Fiore would not think it difficult to see herself in a similar situation that Loki found himself in now. For that reason alone Fiore refused to turn away from him even if it meant

Pushing the fury aside she forced her attention back toward the conversation taking place just beyond the door desperate for more answers.

"Girl you should not be here," a palace guard suddenly spoke having managed to sneak up on her in her distraction.

"Release me!" Fiore hissed heatedly her body stiffening at the unexpected interference. Without warning the anger reared up, quick and powerful, and beyond her control.

Much to Fiore's astonishment the guard immediately released her arm dropping from his hold as if she had burned him. Staring blankly at her arm where the guard had only moments ago held her captive her eyes widened as she felt it. It was small, but the unmistakable fluttering of darkness being buried once more within her could not be ignored.

What was happening?

The control she had wielded over that very same power- pressing it deep within herself and shielding it with a steel wall of will that had been impossible to penetrate momentarily slipped. That moment was all it had needed. Fear set in like a tidal wave washing away the anger. The power, the darkness it had filled her with even in childhood had felt so wrong-so-evil. After years of keeping it at bay it had without warning seeped through her control without even her notice.

Why was it now beginning to slip? Once more, what could it do? If she had barely felt it this time who was to say that it would not take control again. Would she be able to feel it? No, would she be able to stop it seemed the more pressing question. And it terrified her.

However, even with the fear coursing through her Fiore could not deny the strange fascination for the very same thing she feared.

Unable to deny that curiosity Fiore looked to the guard who currently looked confusedly down at his hand as if trying to figure out why he had so easily done as she had demanded. Quickly before the power completely faded Fiore reached out once more take hold of the man's hand her bare skin touching his. She felt the fading power flare reaching out for the man. She saw the power strike, connecting with her prey.

"Leave here. You won't remember seeing me or anything that has happened here," she instructed adamantly.

Once more Fiore watched in fascination as the man immediately turned about face making his way back down the long hall leading away from the throne room, and away from her as if she had suddenly become invisible to him. Fiore watched eyes wide as he disappeared around the corner her gaze lowering to the hand that had just moments ago wielded a strange unnatural sort of power.

A sound from beyond the door brought a halt to her racing thoughts. Pushing aside the combination of fear and the conversation that had left her mind reeling Fiore quickly hurried for cover. Just as she reached one of the hidden alcoves of the long halls that were scattered about the palace the door of the throne room opened. Holding her breath Fiore risked a glance past the corner where she hid watching the retreating form of the queen making her way down the hall in the opposite direction.

Reassured that her snooping had not been noticed the breath she'd been holding rushed from her lungs in a sigh of relief. Fiore pushed away the urge to panic at everything that had suddenly come crashing into her world. Panic would do nothing for her now.

Whatever it was- that unnatural power- the uncontrollable darkness was gone now. While its absence did nothing to erase the fear raging within her Fiore felt there were more important thing to consider now.

More sure of herself than she had ever felt Fiore knew now that she would not fall so easily. She would instead do the very thing they thought impossible- she would fight.

She refused to continue letting people decide her fate- to assume they knew what the future held for her. No matter what the Allfather claimed the Norns had foretold she refused to believe in something as final as fate. If no one else would, she would have faith in herself but more than anything she would have faith in Loki.

If there was one thing she was sure of it was Loki. It had always been Loki and no power or fear, or prophecy would change that for her.

Feeling sure that the power was once more underhand Fiore's concentration instantly changed as the need to see Loki reigned. She needed to see him, to talk to him and tell him all that she had learned. Even more, she wanted him to reassure her, to tell her that she could be strong against whatever was coming for her.

Just as the plan to visit him that very night had begun to form in her mind a commotion began to sound throughout the palace halls. Curious she glanced outside the nearest palace window watching as yet another group of convicts were being lead toward the prisons. Once more her attention was drawn away from the new arrivals by the sounds now echoing down the palace halls.

Her interest was piqued by the sound echoing through the palace itself the sound calling out to her as she began to follow where it lead. As she drew closer to the source of the sound Fiore recognized the Allfather's booming voice mixed with the unfamiliar voices of a man and women. Fiore lingered at the doorway curious over the unfamiliar voices that had earned the Allfather's anger. It took only moments for her to realize that the unknown male voice belonged to her would be fiance, Thor. Not recognizing the voice of the woman but Odin's angry demands for his son to return to the girl back to where she had come from told Fiore all she needed to know.

Despite her own presence and the duty she was there to perform the whispers of Thor's preoccupation with a human woman back on earth had not escaped her notice. In all honesty when she had first arrived and heard news of the 'other woman' Fiore had hoped the expectations that had been placed on her would be called off.

However, after arriving that hope had been quickly dashed and now after what she had overheard she understood why that was. Odin refused to relinquish his power over her- or more accurately, the power she could supply him. Readying herself for any possible confrontation Fiore took a risk in making her presence known revealing herself to the room of individuals.

The moment her presence was made known silence descended within the room as individual pairs of eyes immediately zeroed in on her presence- one angry, one annoyed and the third curious. Stepping into the room it was the much discussed Jane Foster who caught her immediate attention earning a look of pity at the sight of the confusion mixed with thinly veiled hostility toward the older man.

In all honesty, Fiore doubted had Jane not been aware of who the great man was standing before her she would have adamantly fought back in her own stead at the thinly veiled insults the Allfather provided her. She may not know the woman but already the spirit lingering beneath the surface was something that Fiore could appreciate, even more so in her own position.

Then there was Thor- in all possibilities he was the complete opposite of Loki. It was impossible to deny that the incessant chatter of all the palace chamber maids had been correct. His tall golden and rugged looks were nothing to shrug at. Even so, for Fiore they seemed all too obvious next to the subtle lean and dark masculinity that Loki possessed. One was made for rough and brutal battle and the other strategic and swift battle.

Fiore's thoughts were unable to consider much of the situation as something new washed over her with an unexpected suddenness. At first she suspected it to be a sudden re-arising of the power she had managed to bury once more- but this was something altogether different. It didn't come from within at all but rather the outside.

Without truly realizing what she was doing it was Jane she went to first her hand raised expectantly for a friendly introductory shake. Her entire focus on the woman standing before her as if something from within was being magnetized to Jane- or something within her.

Jane managing to provide a nervous attempt at a smile reached out her own hand. The moment that their skin touched it was Fiore who felt something shift. It was as if something was invading, pulling itself out of one body and into the next. Knowing how little sense that made when faced with a simple ordinary Midgardian Fiore's mind raced for answers and the first one her mind went to was the strange fearful power she had witnessed so strongly that very day.

Yet, she had felt nothing rear up within her as she inwardly scrambled to mentally check the barriers keeping the darkness under lock and key. Yet, all walls had remained firmly in place and even while she felt her stomach momentarily recoil at the bizarre sensation that had coursed through her it just as quickly faded away. Fiore pulled her hand away looking quizzically at the hand then to the woman standing before her.

The moment having taken place so quickly went unnoticed by the two men standing around them. Then suddenly Jane collapsed, her slight body only remaining semi standing thanks to Thor's support at her side. She groaned her hand rising to her forehead rubbing soothingly at her temples as if to chase away a pounding headache.

"I am sorry my lady but Jane is not feeling well," Thor spoke gently without sparing her even a glance.

Fiore stared blankly in reply to the complete obliviousness of the man. The fool didn't even know who she was and it was abundantly clear by the way his forgetmenot blue eyes watched Jane his affections were otherwise occupied. Fiore resisted the intense urge to laugh at the irony of the situation. If not for the ever growing presence of a rather loud pounding in her head she may have.

"You may call me Fiore your highness," Fiore spoke calmly as she gave a delicate bow.

She watched as the revelation of her identity seemed to sink in his eyes widening in shock. Thor stood gaping searching for words to speak now that he recognized that Fiore was not just any lady wandering the palace.

"It's good to know you have found someone to love 'you'," Fiore continued taking a risk in the presence of Odin to place special emphasis on the 'you' in reference to the lack of romantic feeling between them despite the expectations placed on them. "I wish you both happiness."

The risk earned her a glowing boyish smile from the man and left her feeling powerful. It gave her a new hope that she could finally take her own life in her own hands. Judging by the looks that seemed reserved for the woman in his arms Thor would be a welcomed ally in liberating the both of them from Odin's machinations.

While Thor seemed warm and welcoming of her less than subtle insinuation Odin appeared less than pleased with the brewing rebellion. It was made even more clear when he made his opinion known.

"That will be enough out of you!" Odin demanded angrily his one good eye glaring heatedly down at her. "You will return to your quarters until I send for someone to fetch you.

"Oh? Are you finally treating me as the prisoner I am?" Fiore snapped back heatedly before she could even stop the words from slipping past her lips.

Her breath caught and her eyes widened as she realized what she had spoken aloud and to whom she had spoken the words to. She heard the deep intake of breath as the god standing before her stood in a false sense of calm while he looked at her. In that moment she felt like a tiny bug about to be crushed beneath his mighty boot. Yet, she could not regret the words- not when they were the truth. Even now she could not forget the words he had spoken with the queen when he had been unaware of her presence listening only feet away.

As if to stop his father's fury before it truly burst forth Thor gallantly spoke up cutting through the ever thickening tension of the room.

"Of course not. My father just wishes you to rest before the 'long' discussion we will have to have."

All the while Jane stood leaning heavily against Thor's strong body her large brown eyes watching the three of them interact with each other- over what she could not quite discern.

"Besides father," Thor added his voice darkening in a almost threatening way that seemed so unnatural for the man but demanded to be headed none the less. "It would be best for us to not forget there are larger things in the works here."

For a moment it seemed as if the Allfather would disagree, eyeing her keenly as if he wanted to reveal to his son exactly why controlling her would be so much at the forefront of his mind. But the king's want to keep such information to himself reigned as he back down idly agreeing with his son. Admittedly, Fiore was surprised at the willingness to head his son's warnings and her interest peaked all the more as the attention of both men turned to the small woman in Thor's arms.

Now that her attention turned back to the matter at hand Fiore couldn't help but remember the strange sensation that had quickly passed through her at the woman's touch. And now she seemed barely able to stand her breathes heavily and her eyes tired. Even the Allfather seemed unnerved by

"Find Lady Jane a room and post guards at the doors-for her protection of course," Odin spoke adamantly the pause in his words unnerving those standing around him. "I suspect your mother will soon be looking for you."

With that said Fiore watched still feeling the shutter caused by Odin's words stiffen her spine. Offering a gallant bow to her in passing Thor lead Jane from the room followed closely by Odin who turned the opposite corner at the doorway. Watching as both men left her on her own Fiore stepped forward her gaze coming to linger on the book that had been laid out on the table that the trio had been standing around.

Her knowledge of ancient languages was sadly lacking but she recognized the glimmering images engraved on the pages of the weathered old book. The Dark Elves were legendary, often used as fairy tales for children- the boogiemen in the night. Reaching out Fiore's fingers skimmed lightly over the image of what seemed to be the leader, his arms outstretched in welcome of the power flowing around him in a haze of red.

What had they been speaking of? Why was Jane here? What had she felt? And what did it have to do with this particular book?

The questions lingered unanswered in her mind. As her mind wandered Fiore did not even realize the shift within herself. Her fingers were now tracing the harsh lines that made up the elf's face. There was a strange longing within her. It was a longing she didn't recognize. There were words as well whispered to her from nothingness- the word 'soon' being whispered echoing throughout her mind.

Then suddenly the moment broke the brief memory drifting away leaving Fiore momentarily confused. Shaking away the strange sensation Fiore backed out of the room turning her attention back to her previous mission of informing Loki of her discovery.

Managing to navigate only a few halls leading toward her escape exit within the library an all new commotion brought her to a halt. Quickly deciding to ignore the interruption she continued on her way until an unexpected tremor managed to rock the nearly impenetrable palace. Caught off guard by the tremor the shaking beneath her feet caused her to stumble catching herself against one of the support columns, only to feel the tremor itself beneath her hand.

"What now?!" she growled annoyed at her focus being deterred once more as she regained her footing.

"Fiore!" a voice called out to her demanding her attention.

Looking to the source of the voice Fiore watched as the queen with quick assured steps that somehow still managed to appear graceful made her way toward Fiore closely followed by a now wide awake Jane. The dagger held in the queen's hand immediately tipping her off that something much more dire was taking place.

"What is it?" Fiore asked the anger and bitterness seeming to seep from her only to be replaced by a now ever increasing worry.

"Come with me," the queen demanded now ushering both young woman down the hall seeking safety within Frigga's own chambers.

It took several minutes of Fiore's desperate demands to learn of what was happening. And as the explanation continued deeper understanding began to seep into Fiore's mind. It certainly explained Thor's unannounced decision to bring Jane to Asgard as well as the girl's weakness- after all, it seemed only natural with all the raw power of the Ether flowing through a normal woman like herself. Looking back on the moment of their first meeting Fiore figured it must have been the Ether she had sensed within Jane when they had touched. But with that deeper understanding mind numbing panic began to set in.

If Asgard was under attack that meant...

"The attack was initially centered on the prisons," Frigga's words suddenly cut off any train of thought as Fiore felt her world come to a sudden screeching halt.

"The prisons?"

As if realizing her own mistake the queen said no more her lips thinning as if she knew exactly what was to happen next.

"Fiore," Frigga spoke her voice gentle but insistent. "You must not leave here."

It did not good. Fiore already knew she could not obey the queen's demand. All she could think about was Loki locked away and defenseless within his cell surrounded and outnumbered by any number of creatures who would undoubtedly take any opportunity to kill a royal, even a dishonored one.

Even with all his powers she was not willing to risk him- not now that she had only just found him once more. It was a risk she was willing to take. After all, she could protect herself well enough; at least that was what she told herself.

"I am sorry," Fiore whispered backing slowly away toward the door mustering all of the courage she possessed to steel herself for what she was about to. Than without a second thought she ran.

"Stop!" was all she heard the queen cry out behind her.

Fiore kept running ignoring the queens demands. All the while the entire palace had erupted into chaos the tremors now constantly rocking the foundation beneath her feet. Fiore ignored them all her thoughts completely centered on getting to Loki as she made her way toward the library. With the chaos taking place around her the lone presence of a seemingly defenseless woman went unnoticed by the soldiers marching through the halls.

Reaching the library Fiore pulled the door shut firmly behind her not wanting to risk the off chance of being discovered. It wasn't until she reached the doors leading out into the gardens that she stopped her multicolored eyes widening in shock as what she saw. All around chaos reigned. In the distance beyond the palace walls she could hear the loud thundering rumble of battle mixed with the screams of the people. Smoke rose high into the sky as buildings and homes were destroyed in a single instant. Their attackers were not yet large in number giving Asgard ample opportunity to control their ever increasing movements toward the palace. Despite their current low numbers Fiore's heart pounded as she looked into the distance where she could see them coming in the skies beyond the bifrost.

It was then that Fiore saw it; the palace shield beginning to energize, seeming to melt around the palace grounds from the tallest tower. Within moments the shield would be complete- impenetrable from either side which would leave yet another barrier between Loki and herself.

Taking a deep steeling breath Fiore paid no mind to the events taking place around her- her mind completely focused on one thing and one thing only. Zeroing in on a mental image of Loki she left the semi safety of the palace walls at a swift run, that image pushing her faster. From above she could see the barrier growing, reaching toward the ground where it would soon cut her off. And so she ran faster, ignoring the stitch beginning to pull painfully at her side or the shrubbery of the garden pulling at her gown.

Just as the barrier was about to touch the ground to complete it's protection Fiore took a risk and jumped. Curling herself into a roll she hit the ground rolling beneath the barrier

Breathing heavily Fiore laughed taking a moment to catch her breath from the rather ridiculous stunt she had somehow just managed to pull off. She groaned feeling the pain in her side seem to burn as her lungs worked hard in the attempt to regain her breath from her impromptu sprint. Obviously she had come out of practice in some of her training in the last few years- best not tell Loki that as it had been him who had pushed her to train physically as a method of controlling her powers in the first place.

Even back then- running-never her strong suite.

Slowly beginning to feel the pain in her side begin to fade and the burning in her chest ease away. Feeling ready to continue moving onward Fiore stood back to her full height readying to continue moving toward the prisons. By the sound of battle that reached her ears she could discern easily enough that currently the majority of the turmoil seemed to be originating from that general location.

Before she was able to move forward she paused taking note that something missing. Her hand reached for her chest feeling instantly that her shawl was missing. A small bout of panic sent her heart racing as she frantically looked about her sighing in relief when she saw the missing piece of fabric laying against the grassy ground. Quickly picking it up from the ground Fiore winched feeling almost physically pained when she noticed the precious item had not fared as well in her desperate dash as she had.

It must have gotten caught by the shield when she had rolled beneath it as one small corner had been singed almost completely off leaving the edges of the purple fabric burnt black. Unable to do anything about the damage now Fiore wasted no more time in moving forward tying the shawl about her waist as she went, ensuring it would not be lost once again. Just as he had done many times before she sought solace in the shawl, finding strength in the memories it provided to give her the courage and remind her to continue moving forward.

Soon-soon- she would make it back to him.

AN: So this chapter is a little...poo...for me. I don't know it just one that needed to be written but when I am done I just didn't enjoy it and wanted to get to the point. It may also be because it was getting a little longer than I normally write for this type of chapter and was starting to get antsy in wanting to move on. Oh well, maybe you readers will think differently and if you do that's great. So more pieces of the puzzle are beginning to fall into place in Fiore's background. You won't be finding out much more for a while- but the concentration on the relationship and interaction will really start to pick up.

Shoot me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
